Blossomstar's Hope
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: Just saying, this story will make more sense if you've read Swiftstar's war. It is the dawning of a new generation after the rise of SunClan and MoonClan. Now, you will learn about Blossomstar, Swiftstar's future friend. She is the daughter of Breezepelt and Heathertail… The question: Is hope enough?
1. Prologue

Okay I hope you guys enjoy (And understand ;D) The follow up To Swiftstar's war! Tke it away Blossomstar!

Blossomstar's Hope

A Sequel Prequel to Swiftstar's War

Allegiances

**MoonClan:**

**Leader: **Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom (Lives: 1)

**Deputy:** Darkfoot- Sleek black tom- Acornleap's littermate

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw-Black tom with white underbelly (Son of Snowbush and Lilyheart)

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Elderly blind gray tom/Kestrelflight- Light gray tom

**Warriors: **Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool-Silver she-cat

Mountain Chaser- Acornleap- Calico tom with emerald green eyes

**Apprentice:** Bichpaw- Black and white tom

Lilyheart- White she-cat

Snowbush- Heavily built white tom

Dovewing- Silvery white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Black and white striped tom

Crowfeather- Dark gray, almost black tom

Harespring- Light brown tom

Mountain-Chaser- Molewhisker- Brown tom

Emberfoot- Black tom

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mintfur- Light gray tom

Mountain-Chaser- Quicklight- Gray tom

Mallownose- Light tabby tom

Mountain-Chaser- Crouchfoot- Ginger tom

Pinenose- Black she-cat

Stoatfur- Brown tom

**Queens: **Honeypelt- Golden she-cat- Expecting Molewhisker's kits

Redfeather- Russet she-cat- Mother of Acornleap's kits- Skykit- Thickset white tom; Ebonykit- Dark gray she-cat; Hawkkit- Golden-brown tom

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Mistystar- Silver she-cat (Lives: 1)

**Deputy: **Smokewhisker- Black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Willowshine- Light gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Flintpaw- Black tom

**Warriors**: Breezepelt- Thick furred black tom

Snowbird- Pale she-cat

Gorsetail- Brown tabby tom

Ambermoon- Orange and white she-cat

Cedarnose- Dark rowan tom

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat

**Apprentice:** Juniperpaw- Tawny tom

Hollytuft- Dark she-cat- Quicklight's sister

Thunderheart- White tom

**Apprentice**: Nightpaw- Black tom with one white ear

Bronzefire- Golden brown she-cat

Mousetail- Brown tom

**Queens: **Heathertail- Light tabby she-cat- Mother of Breezepelt's kits- Blossomkit- Bright ginger she-cat; Hazelkit- Dark brown and white tom

Dawnpelt-Light yellow she-cat- Mother of Cedarnose's kits- Strikekit- Black she-cat; Fishkit- Silver she-cat

**Elders**: Ratscar- Tabby tom with many scars

Nightcloud- Thick furred black she-cat

Snaketail- Sleek brown tom

Ivytail- Silver and white she-cat

**Cats Outside The Clans: **Leopard- Light tabby she-cat with unusual spotted coat

Sol- Calico tom

Leap- Young black and white tom

**Prologue**

Acornleap grabbed Jayfeather's scruff, and hauled him backwards. The blind tom screeched, "No, I left Echowish! We have to go back for her!"

"Jayfeather! Echowish is dead. She died saving Nightkit." Whispered Lilyheart, holding her son (Nightkit) close to her.

The remaining warriors who hadn't died sat rigidly on the lakeshore, watching the wildfire flush out their homes. Mistystar was helping Bramblestar to stand. The tired leader had just lost a life, trying to save Quickpaw from the fire. He now rasped, "Jayfeather, Echowish died bravely. You should be happy that she died for ThunderClan."

Jayfeather glared at the leader, and crumpled onto the slick pebbles. Mistystar gazed at the setting sun, and asked her medicine cat, "What was the prophecy our ancestors sent?"

"We must follow the setting sun," breathed Willowshine.

Acornleap helped his mate to her feet, and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded bravely, and limped after the group. It took two days and constant complaining from every cat for Mistystar to finally see it. The mountain, and the moor.

Acornleap guided Jayfeather back into the hollow that was discovered, and watched as Bramblestar leapt up beside Mistystar. The two leaders nodded, and Mistystar began, "Cats of all clans, it is my pleasure to announce that StarClan sent a dream to Bramblestar and I last night. In the dream, I witnessed Firestar stating this: Our one chance for peace is to live in respect of each other, just as the sun and moon do. Together we shall become SunClan and MoonClan. I will lead SunClan, and Bramblestar will lead MoonClan."

Bramblestar boomed, "MoonClan shall take the mountain and forest, while SunClan may have the river and moorlands. Now is your chance warriors, choose your side!"

For a moment, no cat moved, until finally Smokewhisker rose to his paws and strode over to Mistystar's side. Soon other cats rushed to join the side they believed would succeed. Acornleap turned to Redfeather, and ask, "Where should our kits grow?"

Redfeather purred, "I want them to live in your father's clan. They will be safe there."

Acornleap nodded, and helped her pad to where Bramblestar sat the two leaders nodded at each other, and Mistystar called, "We shall set the borders tonight!"

Carefully adding feathers, Acornleap helped make Redfeather's nest. He gently set it down in the nursery, and watched his mate crawl into it. Satisfied, the tom padded out, only to run straight into his brother. Darkfoot purred, "Bramblestar is about to announce the deputy. I have agreed to take up the position."

Acornleap purred happily. His brother was certainly high ranking, and it seemed logical to choose him. Acornleap spotted Bramblestar and Ivypool padding up to the mountain, and rushed after them. The trio began to follow the mountain path they had discovered, and found at the top several large boulders. Atop the boulders nested several large buzzards. "Buzzard Mountain," Ivypool gasped.

Bramblestar rumbled, "That is a good name! We can all lead great lives here."

Acornleap squinted carefully at the horizon line, and realized he could just make out the first rays of dawn. He thought to himself,_ this is the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here it is, the first chapter! Please don't forget to fav/follow/review if you like this and want me to continue!**

Chapter 1

Blossomkit streaked out of the nursery after her brother. She hated it when the elders only paid attention to Hazelpaw. _Stop thinking like that, _she scolded herself, _you'll become an apprentice today! _"Blossomkit my dear, come and let me look at you."

Blossomkit quickly padded up to her grandmother's side, and purred, "Yes Nightcloud?"

Nightcloud glanced up and down at Blossomkit's pelt, and rasped, "You had better run down to the river and wash off your paws before your ceremony! I saw Smokefoot down there this morning, so he can watch you to make sure you don't fall in!"

Blossomkit dipped her head and scampered away, straight out of the camp. She was making her way to the river when she heard tiny pawsteps scampering after her. She whipped around, only to find Fishkit gazing up at her. The young kit begged, "Can I come?"

Blossomkit sighed, "Alright, but it won't just be us, Smokefoot is there."

Fishkit scowled, but continued following the older kit. When they arrived, Smokefoot was on his way back. He growled, "Time to head back." They soon returned to the camp, where Dawnpelt rushed up to her daughter and shrieked, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
"It's okay mother, I was with Blossomkit!" piped up Fishkit.

Dawnpelt opened her mouth, but at that moment Mistystar called, "Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting!"

Blossomkit rushed to the base of the rock, Hazelkit at her side. She nervously faced her leader, who purred and began, "Blossompaw, Hazelpaw, you have both reached your sixth moon, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. Bronzefire you showed great skill as Thunderheart's apprentice, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Blossompaw."

Blossompaw turned and touched noses with the orange she-cat, while Mistystar went on, "Thunderheart, you were a wise and kind mentor to Mousetail. I know you shall succeed in teaching Hazelpaw."

"You can count on me Mistystar." Thunderheart promised.

He padded up to where Hazelpaw sat, and gently touched noses with him. Soon the clan was pressing around both apprentices happily, Breezepelt purring, "You are the first cats to be apprenticed here. I'm sure you shall both do great things someday!"

Blossompaw purred happily, and followed her mentor out of the camp. Bronzefire led the way up to the mountain border, her tail twitching in anticipation. Blossompaw stretched out her muzzle and tasted the air, surprised to scent cats. Thunderheart stiffened, and hissed, "MoonClan warriors, be careful."

Taking the lead, the two warriors padded calmly to the border. A sleek black tom and a blind gray cat were cautiously making their way to the moors. The black cat locked eyes with Thunderheart, and boomed, "I am Darkfoot. A fox killed Bramblestar yesterday. Jayfeather and I are headed to the moonstone to receive my nine lives."

Both SunClan warriors bowed their heads. Bronzefire meowed, "Bramblestar was a fine warrior, we shall mourn his death."

"So do his own clan," replied the medicine cat flatly.

Blossompaw winced as Hazelpaw mewed, "Who's the new deputy?"

Darkfoot fixed him with cold blue eyes as he replied smoothly, "I had no idea how keen SunClan apprentices are about learning our secrets…"

Thunderheart lashed his tail, and pointed out, "It's no secret, after all you, your deputy, and medicine cat must attend a meeting every new season."

Darkfoot's eyes became dark slits, and he replied, "If you must know, my deputy is Ivypool. She is a senior warrior I can rely on."

Jayfeather grunted, and with a nod at Bronzefire he continued with Darkfoot towards the Moonpool. Thunderheart sighed, "Darkfoot is too arrogant. One day it will cost him."

Bronzefire let out a hiss of agreement, and they began to head home. When they arrived at the camp, Thunderheart informed Mistystar, "We met Darkfoot at the border. He told us Bramblestar died to a fox."

Mistystar bowed her head, and she croaked, "That is very upsetting news. Excuse me."-She padded slowly out of the camp-.

Bronzefire nudged Blossompaw, "Alright, you can go make your nest now. Go and fetch some moss from the forest."

Blossompaw and Hazelpaw raced joyously out of the camp, and skidded to a halt as they ran into Mistystar. Blossompaw was surprised to see the usually bold and charismatic leader, now looking depressed. She rasped in surprise, "Oh, Blossompaw!" She shook her head and pointed with her tail, "That fallen tree has the best moss."

Hazelpaw tugged on his sister's fur, "Come on!"

Blossomkit glanced at the distant gaze in Mistystar's eyes, and replied, "I'll catch up later."

Hazelpaw shrugged, and went on ahead. Slowly, Blossompaw followed Mistystar. The leader paused, and after pricking her ears sighed, "I'll have to tell Bronzefire to show her apprentice how to crouch."

Blossompaw gently padded out, and ventured, "Sorry Mistystar, but I was just confused for why you were so upset with Bramblestar's death."

Mistystar rasped, "Bramblestar…he and I were the only leaders to survive. I now I alone am the only leader who was born in the forest many a days journey away, and I began my leadership at the lake. Bramblestar too was born in the old forest, but he and a few others discovered the lake. I will miss him dearly."

Blossompaw licked her leader's side supportively, just as Juniperpaw stumbled out of a thorn bush. He spat out a few splinters before gasping, "I tripped over a tree root! Now I'll have to get help from Hazelpaw to get these brambles out of my fur!"

Mistystar's eyes widened, and she purred, "I-I think that's Bramblestar's way of telling me to shake him out of my fur!"

Blossompaw exchanged a glance with Juniperpaw. The tom had been an apprentice for about two moons, and so he was the most experienced apprentice. He opened his mouth, but only to hear Emberclaw call, "Juniperpaw, show Hazelpaw how to get the ticks off of Snaketail!"

Juniperpaw wrinkled his nose with disgust, and headed back to the camp. Mistystar rumbled, "You go with him Blossompaw."

Blossompaw carefully dabbed at a tick on Ratscar's side, and the old tom grunted, "That mouse bile is getting in my fur you clumsy apprentice!"

"Give her a break Ratscar, it's the 'paw's first day! You are doing fine Blossompaw, you and your brother." Purred Nightcloud.

Blossompaw shot her a grateful look, and gasped with relief, "There Ratscar, you're done!"

"Right then get some sleep so you can clean out my bedding tomorrow." The heavily scarred elder ordered.

Blossompaw nodded, and padded back into the apprentice's den. She only began to fall asleep, when she heard frantic voices in the clearing. Along with Hazelpaw and Juniperpaw, she rushed out to see Darkfoot slumped on his side, his eyes glazed. Jayfeather was frantically speaking with Mistystar, begging her, "He was attacked by a badger, I think he lost five lives! He could lose more if I don't treat him!"

Mistystar ordered, "Willowshine, take Darkstar into your den and help Jayfeather."

Blossompaw gasped to herself, _oh StarClan no! Can a leader die immediately after his ceremony? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking ages guys, but the next few chapters might take a while. I am getting very caught up in school stuff so bear with me :) Hope you like!**

Chapter 2

Blossompaw awoke to the sound of a new cat in the camp. It had been two days since Darkstar had arrived, and the leader was still weak. Now in the camp was a young warrior with a furry white apprentice. The tom greeted the SunClan leader, "Greetings Mistystar, I am Quicklight. I am here with Darkstar's apprentice, Nightpaw. We are here for our leader."

Mistystar dipped her head, "Greetings young one. Your leader is in our medicine den."

Quicklight dipped his head, and padded to where Willowshine sat. Blossompaw hissed in Hazelpaw's ear, "Quicklight's no bigger than Nightpaw!"

Hazelpaw agreed, "Nightpaw must be waiting for his mentor to return before he becomes a warrior."

Blossompaw nodded in understanding, and looked up as Juniperpaw walked by. The tom paused, and commented, "Darkstar is finally awake."

"Yes, I hope he'll be leaving soon!" Hazelpaw growled, showing his teeth.

Blossompaw snorted at her brother; as if _he_ of all cats would be the first to chase a clan leader away! Blossompaw shrugged, "He seems like an okay leader, I wonder if Mistystar will like him?"

Juniperpaw snorted, "Mistystar only likes two kinds of cats: her clan cats, and cats from the lake!"

Blossompaw opened her mouth, but Nightpaw was already tackling his littermate. Blossompaw rolled her eyes and padded away to where Bronzefire sat, and asked. "Can we practice battle moves?"

Bronzefire glanced down at her, "Alright, but bring your brother too. I'll tell Smokewhisker we're leaving."

With that, she padded away in search of the deputy. Blossompaw beckoned her brother with her tail, and the three cats set off. Once they reached the small clearing, Bronzefire instructed, "Now, this move is simple. Blossompaw get into a crouch. When Hazelpaw attacks you, roll and let him carry your weight."

Blossompaw nodded and crouched, ready for Hazelpaw. The brown tom snarled and leapt at her, sheathed paws extended. Blossompaw grunted as he slammed into her, but rolled, forcing him to take her weight. She easily pinned him, and scoffed, "You have to _try_ Hazelpaw!"

Hazelpaw shoved her angrily, and stalked away. Bronzefire swiftly asked him, "Do you promise never, and I mean _never_ use this move if I show it to you?"

Hazelpaw gasped, "Yes, I promise!"

Bronzefire narrowed her eyes and dragged a stick into the clearing. Hazelpaw watched curiously, as Bronzefire aimed a sheathed paw at the twig. She waited for a moment before bringing her paw down on it with brute force, satisfied to see the branch snap. Hazelpaw opened his mouth still wider, and asked, "Can I try?"

Bronzefire nodded, and the apprentice brought his paw down on the wood. It bent, but held. Bronzefire sympathized, "Better luck next time, but I'm impressed by your accuracy. Most 'paws are clumsier."

"Wait, I smell a squirrel!" Blossompaw realized happily.

"You two try and catch it. Meet me back at the camp after you each get some prey."

The pair shot off, Hazelpaw panting, "Bet I'll get it first!"

"Bet _I_ will!" Replied Blossompaw.

Suddenly, they spotted the rodent. It was clinging to a branch of the great birch tree, many fox-lengths above the ground. Blossompaw breathed, "That's so high!"

"Well, we can't get it now!" Hazelpaw pointed out.

Blossompaw shrugged away fear, and began to climb the tree. Hazelpaw shrieked, "Are you crazy? You can't climb-,"

"Sure I can!" Growled Blossompaw through gritted teeth, refusing to back down.

Blossompaw continued to climb, but eventually knew she had to stop. When she glanced back towards the MoonClan territory, she was amazed. The mountain seemed even larger than before, and the forest that sat atop a ridge was a rich green color. Blossompaw sighed with a strange peace, and began to shimmy down the tree. Hazelpaw was still frantically waiting at the bottom. He waited for Blossompaw to reach the ground before screeching, "Mouse-brain! I was worried sick! What if you fell? What if you were attacked by a crow?"

He sighed and licked her cheek. Blossompaw nudged him, "Sorry, it won't happen again. Now, lets het that prey!"

Blossompaw felt a surge of pride as Juniperpaw reminded her, "You've been an apprentice for nearly two moons now, don't you think you should go out alone?"

Emberclaw padded up behind Juniperpaw, and reminded him, "It's your assessment tomorrow, get some rest."

Juniperpaw nodded, and murmured, "See you later."

Blossompaw nodded, and padded towards the hunting grounds. Nightpaw and Hazelpaw were already hunting, and so Blossompaw padded into the forest. Suddenly, she pricked her ears. There was a cat screeching for help! Blossompaw pelted after the sound, until she reached the center of the forest. Breezepelt was wearing a strange wire around his neck. Beside him was the body of Snowbird and Hollytuft beside him. Ambermoon was fighting a dog furiously, but the animal was too strong. Ambermoon collapsed, blood flowing from her. Blossompaw felt terror hold her back, but she managed to shriek, "Help!"

It was a moment before Thunderheart, Smokewhisker, and the other apprentices rushed to Blossompaw's side. Hazelpaw gasped with horror and disgust, as he slowly padded to his fallen father. Juniperpaw was too busy helping the others fight off the dogs to mourn for his mother Ambermoon. Blossompaw felt fear and sadness pierce her heart. Her father had been a bold and loyal tom, but he was also gentle and kind to his family. Heathertail would be devastated. As would Nightcloud. Blossompaw shut her eyes tight, and crouched beside her brother. This was a dark day.


	4. Chapter 3

**It has been so long! But Acornleap has returned ;P Hope you like this my friends :D**

Chapter 3

Blossompaw sat beside her brother, watching as Nightcloud and Ivytail gently laid Breezepelt into a grave. Heathertail had hidden herself in the nursery, refusing to come out. Hazelpaw muttered, "It's my fault, I scented that dog a day ago but I forgot to report it."

"Stop blaming yourself, I'm not in the mood." Replied Blossompaw.

Hazelpaw huffed, and with a final glance at his father disappeared behind several reeds. Blossompaw sighed, and edged closer to the grave as her father's body disappeared. Nightcloud was holding back tears in her eyes as she buried her only son, but she shook her head as dirt filled the shallow pit. Blossompaw murmured, "Farewell father, hunt well in StarClan."

Nightcloud managed to nod in agreement, but turned away as Breezepelt disappeared. Blossompaw felt glued to the forest floor; now that her brother had left, she knew what her father would have said to her. 'You want to be a warrior? Well then why aren't you trying?' _He's right, I have to push myself beyond the limit,_ Blossompaw realized.

-The next day-

"Blossompaw, are you sure you want to do that move again? It takes a lot of energy." Bronzefire warned her apprentice.

Blossompaw faced her teacher determinedly, "No, I'll keep going."

Once again, Blossompaw backed up, before leaping through the air and slamming her paw down on her mentor. Bronzefire grunted with effort, and tossed Blossompaw away. Blossompaw wove nimbly beneath the warrior's legs, confusing Bronzefire. The mentor gasped in surprise, collapsing in heap. "Well done! I am impressed." Bronzefire praised.

Blossompaw purred, and asked, "Can we patrol the border?"

Bronzefire opened her mouth, but Juniperpaw crashed through the bushes, panting, "The border patrol was attacked! Darkstar wants a war, and Mistystar has ordered all warriors to return to the camp!"

Bronzefire growled, "How dare Darkstar; after all of the kindness we've shown him!"

Blossompaw followed nervously, her heart beating warily. When they reached the camp, Mousetail was lying outside the medicine den, Willowshine shuffling around them with Flintpaw. Mistystar ordered, "Thunderheart, lead a battle patrol to Darkstar's camp and storm the place. Take Nightpaw, Heathertail, Dawnpelt, Bronzefire, Blossompaw, and Fishpaw. Hurry! I'll lead a second party."

Thunderheart dipped his head, and the patrol set off. Fishpaw stuck close to her mentor, Heathertail, but Blossompaw felt a new feeling within her. Hate. She couldn't believe how disrespectful Darkstar had been to her clan, but he would soon pay. "Keep up Blossompaw!" hissed Bronzefire.

Blossompaw could hear an edge of fear to her mentor's voice, but Blossompaw understood. Darkstar clearly had the element of surprise, making SunClan vulnerable. Finally Thunderheart burst into their camp, but Blossompaw gasped at the sight before them. MoonClan were nowhere to be seen. After checking every den, Thunderheart decided, "We'd better head back."

Tails spiked with apprehension, the patrol left. Blossompaw pricked her ears as they neared the Mountain Border, but she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, a swarm of gray flashed before her, and pinned her down. Skypaw, Darkstar's apprentice. The young tom screeched, "Attack!"

MoonClan warriors burst out of the bushes, leapt upon the unsuspecting patrol. Skypaw grappled with Blossompaw furiously, spitting with hatred. Blossompaw pushed him away warily, slicing his nose with a shriek of fear. Skypaw winced with pain, and staggered away for a moment before searching for a new opponent. Blossompaw felt thorn-sharp claws pierce her tail, and whipped around to face Nightwhisper. The warrior was well muscled and stronger than Blossompaw. With a screech he leapt for the younger apprentice, unsheathing his claws and flattening his ears. Blossompaw felt herself suddenly forced down, claws tearing away at her fur. Blossompaw remembered Bronzefire's training session, and tumbled beneath Nightwhisper's legs. The warrior gasped with surprise, and tripped over his own tail. Blossompaw triumphantly flew onto her attacker, rendering his legs useless. Nightwhisper huffed with shock, before collapsing with exhaustion. Blossompaw kicked him once more, sending him howling into the bushes.

Blossompaw scanned the battle. Thunderheart and Hazelpaw were pushing back Mintfur and Crowfeather, while Bronzefire grappled with Acornleap. Suddenly, a cry of death cut through the air, and Acornleap froze.

The calico tom's emerald eyes met with the dead body of Redfeather, and he shrieked, "Redfeather, no!"

He streaked towards the limp body, crying as he did so. Blossompaw remembered that Redfeather had been Acornleap's mate. Standing over the body with fixed bewilderment was Cedarnose, his eyes shadowed. Blossompaw shook her head, too much was happening. Behind her however, Mallownose swung a massive paw at Blossompaw's head, and Blossompaw spiraled into darkness.

Blossompaw awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was Cedarnose standing over Redfeather, his eyes dark. Shaking her head to clear it, Blossompaw took in her surroundings. At one corner of the den, Willowshine sat mixing herbs while Flintpaw spread cobwebs onto Juniperpaw's shoulder. Blossompaw yawned and staggered to her paws, but her trembling legs barely supported her. Juniperpaw nudged Flintpaw away, and helped Blossompaw rise to her paws. He murmured, "This war should never have happened. If Bramblestar was still leader there would be no hostility between the clans!"

Willowshine glanced up, and reminded the apprentice, "Nothing good lasts forever. If we are to end this war we must not show weakness. Fire must be fought with fire. Darkstar made that quite clear."

Blossompaw sighed and padded out of the den, her paws still trembling. Mistystar was in the center of the clearing with Smokewhisker and Thunderheart, while off to one side Hazelpaw and Fishpaw practiced battle moves. Blossompaw padded into the warriors den, and asked Bronzefire, "Can we go on a patrol?"

Bronzefire's tired eyes snapped open, and she yawned, "Ask Emberclaw, I'm too tired."

Blossompaw grumbled something in thanks, and padded back into the camp. Mistystar looked up in surprise, purring, "Going on patrol again Blossompaw? The clan is lucky to have 'paws as keen as you!"

Blossompaw dipped her head respectfully at her leader, before prodding Emberclaw and asking, "Can I patrol with you?"

Emberclaw shook her head, "I'm helping out Willowspring, just take a rest for today."

Blossompaw walked to the camp entrance sulking, until she saw Hazelpaw. The young tom was attempting to climb the Sun-oak, the largest tree in all of SunClan. Blossompaw streaked to the bottom, and cried, "Be careful Hazelpaw! Don't fall!"

"Don't worry Blossompaw!" Called Hazelpaw. Then half to himself he murmured, "Just have to reach a little farther…"

Blossompaw watched her brother's struggles, her breath caught in her throat. Hazelpaw shifted one paw higher, and reached for a small branch. The brown tom's tail was spike up, but no fear shone in his eyes. Suddenly, Blossompaw realized that her brother was reaching for a branch too far for him to reach. "Hazelpaw…" Blossompaw warned.

Too late. Hazelpaw prepared to leap for the branch, but as he did so his foot slipped. Blossompaw felt blood rush into her paws, although she felt glued to the spot. Hazelpaw shrieked as he plummeted downward, his fur puffed up twice his size. Blossompaw watched with horror as Hazelpaw landed with a limp thud, his ears flopped uselessly over his head. Blossompaw raced over to her brother, and for a moment their eyes met. Hazelpaw was panting weakly, bones within him shaped awkwardly. Blossompaw crouched next him, and managed to squeak, "You'll be alright, I promise."

"Stay with me?" Hazelpaw murmured.

Blossompaw hesitated. She was about to rush into the camp and get Willowshine, but something within her willed her to stay with her littermate. Trembling, she began to groom his rugged coat. Soon however, her words of hope faded into echoes.

**Okay sorry to throw this on u guys, but I am going on vacation for 3 weeks :( Be back soon!**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being gone for so long! Here is the latest chapter ;)**

Chapter 4

Blossompaw blinked open her eyes slowly. She was still in the medicine den, Hazelpaw's cold body beside her. Willowshine was decorating his pelt with the scent of lavender and thyme leaves, glossing his pelt and giving him the appearance of a noble martyr. _He wasn't a martyr; _Blossompaw reminded herself bitterly, _he died from falling out of a tree._ Flintpaw gently placed a paw on her side, and murmured, "I know you miss him, especially since Breezepelt is dead. But you still have us!"

Nightcloud stood up from her place inside the den, and agreed, "We're your family Blossompaw. Don't worry, Hazelpaw is safe in StarClan!"

Blossompaw rose to her paws, and padded resentfully out of the den. Juniperpaw was pacing outside, but when he spotted Blossompaw he rushed forward. "Don't blame yourself Blossompaw, sometimes destiny is cruel."

"Yeah, like _you've_ lost your littermate before!" Blossompaw spat furiously.

Juniperpaw sighed, "You're wrong, I lost Frozenkit when I was born."

Blossompaw tilted her head, "Frozenkit?"

Juniperpaw nodded sadly, but turned away before Blossompaw could ask more. Mistystar leapt to the top of the Lichenrock, and called, "Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting."

The SunClan warriors quickly gathered beneath the wide stone, and waited for Willowshine to drag Hazelpaw's body into the camp. Heathertail trailed behind the procession, her tail drooping. Mistystar began, "Today, we mourn the loving apprentice Hazelpaw. He was a dear young cat to be around, and I would have loved to give him his warrior name, but some things are not to be. Spirits of StarClan, receive Hazelpaw with honor, he deserves it." Heathertail lowered her head, and several warriors murmured encouraging words to her. Mistystar went on, "However, we are gathered here today to celebrate new life, and death. Juniperpaw, Nightpaw, step forward." Juniperpaw's eyes flashed with excitement, and Mistystar continued, "Juniperpaw, Nightpaw, you alerted the second patrol of warriors that Thunderheart's patrol needed aid at the battle. I hereby give you your warrior names: Spirits of StarClan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I shall now give them their names. Juniperpaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Juniperbush. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan." Juniperbush licked Mistystar's shoulder respectfully as she rested her muzzle on his head. "Nightpaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Nightwhisper. StarClan honors your Bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan!"

Once the ceremony had ended, Blossompaw rushed to Juniperbush's side and touched noses with him happily. Juniperbush's eyes shone with pride, and Blossompaw murmured, "I'll always be here for you!"

Juniperbush blushed, but soon the crowd overwhelmed them, and Blossompaw was forced out of the cluster of warriors.

Blossompaw yawned and stretched. Juniperbush had moved to the warriors' den two moons ago, but Blossompaw still felt that the den was emptier than ever. She was looking forward to Fishkit becoming an apprentice; the young she-cat was already 6 moons old. "Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting."

Blossompaw eagerly flew out of the den after Mistystar's summons. Soon the entire clan was gathered, excitedly awaiting their leader. Mistystar began, "As you all know, there is a certain young she-cat ready to become an apprentice, and a certain young tom."

Fishkit streaked forward with her brother, Strikekit, and squealed, "That's us!"

"Until the have earned their warrior names they shall be known as Fishpaw and Strikepaw. Juniperbush, I want you to mentor Strikepaw. Train him well." Mistystar nodded at the young warrior.

Juniperbush dipped his head low, "I swear by StarClan to train Strikepaw to the best of my abilities!"

After they had touched noses, Mistystar went on, "Thunderheart, you are without an apprentice now that Hazelpaw…has joined StarClan. Are you willing to take on another apprentice?"

Thunderheart's eyes softened, and he purred, "I will train her, Mistystar."

"Good. Teach her to channel her energy into duties, and to defend her borders." Mistystar finished.

"Fishpaw, Strikepaw! Fishpaw, Strikepaw!" The clan chorused.

Before the meeting ended, Emberclaw rose to her paws, and informed the clan, "I am moving into the nursery!"

The clan yowled their congratulations, and Blossompaw couldn't help notice Thunderheart's eyes shining with pride. _He must be the father,_ Blossompaw realized. Fishpaw bolted over to where Blossompaw sat, and begged, "Can I build my nest next to yours?"

Blossompaw purred, "Of course! But first you are going to tour the territory."

Bronzefire called, "Blossompaw! We are going to patrol the border."

Blossompaw followed her mentor as she, Cedarnose, and Mousetail padded to the border. Mousetail tasted the air, and bolted into the moor, chasing a mouse. Once he had caught it, he brought it back for the patrol to inspect. Bronzefire sniffed it doubtfully, "It smells like carrion. I don't think we should bring it back to the camp."

Mousetail pointed out, "Waste not want not!" And with that he began nibbling away.

Cedarnose shoved him hard, "Mousetail, get ahold of yourself!"

"Fine! But we should leave it at the border!" Mousetail decided, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Blossompaw opened her mouth, but Cedarnose had remarked the border, and decided, "Lets go home."

Blossompaw and Mousetail fell behind the patrol, Mousetail still grumbling about his catch. He went on, "It was an odd mouse too! It was white with gray spots! How unusual!"

Bronzefire snarled, "Mousetail, do us all a favor, SHUT UP!"

Blossompaw snorted with amusement, but her amusement faded into worry once they had reached the camp. Mousetail was panting heavily, and he seemed overheated. Blossompaw realized he had a fever, and quickly ordered, "Go and see Willowshine!"

"She's at the Moonpool, remember?" Mousetail sneezed. "I'll just get some sleep."

Blossompaw shivered, there was something very wrong with Mousetail.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blossompaw sat up in her den when she heard the same weak meowing of Mousetail, claiming he needed water. "But you've had three water-soaked moss balls already!" Flintfur protested.

Blossompaw padded towards the medicine den, but was instantly blocked by Cedarnose. The senior warrior gazed at Blossompaw sternly, and growled, "Willowshine has banned all warriors from entering."

Blossompaw demanded, "Then how come Dawnpelt got to go in?"

"She-she's sick too." Cedarnose mumbled, tears welling in his eyes.

Blossompaw remembered Cedarnose was Dawnpelt's mate. Blossompaw placed a comforting paw on his, and murmured, "Does Willowshine know what the disease is?"

"Neither of us know. It's worse than greencough," Flintfur meowed as he padded out.

Blossompaw gasped, "Worse than _greencough_? Is that even possible?"

"Keep your voice down!" Hissed Flintfur furiously.

Too late, Fishpaw was already standing, jaws open wide with shock. "We're all going to DIE!" The young apprentice yowled with horror.

Several warriors yowled with shock, and began whispering frantically. Willowshine padded out of the den, and hissed, "We are NOT going to die! It's under control, and as long as no cat goes near the medicine den, you won't get sick!"

Blossompaw padded towards the deputy-rock, and asked Smokewhisker, "Can I go out on patrol?"

"Yes, as long as Bronzefire goes with you." The deputy nodded.

Bronzefire was already padding out of her den, and she agreed, "Let's go Blossompaw!"

Mentor and apprentice padded towards the training hollow, but stopped when Bronzefire sniffled. "Bronzefire, are you alright?" Demanded Blossompaw.

Her mentor sneezed, and sniffed, "I-I think I picked up a cold. Not to worry, you need to train!"

Blossompaw opened her mouth, but before she could speak Mistystar strolled past, and asked, "Blossompaw, are your claws sharp, are all your warrior skills ready?"

"Y-Yes Mistystar!" Spluttered Blossompaw.

The leader nodded, "Today at sunhigh we will hold your assessment then, get ready."

Blossompaw eagerly bounced to the training hollow with Bronzefire, barely able to contain her excitement. "Alright, show me your best hunting move." Ordered Bronzefire.

Blossompaw fell into a perfect crouch, and slunk towards Bronzefire before bringing down an unsheathed claw onto a branch, breaking it instantly. "Well done. You need to be quicker though. Try it again."

The two practiced more advanced moves through the day, until Juniperbush appeared, and purred, "I am here to tell you it's assessment time! Good luck, I bet my whiskers you'll do fine!"

Blossompaw purred, and touched Juniperbush's nose to hers. Juniperbush blushed, and led her towards Mistystar. The leader nodded, "You are to hunt beside the stream. Good luck, and bring back at least three pieces of prey!"

Blossompaw nodded, and slunk into the bushes. Tasting the air, she picked up the slight taste of sparrow. Following its scent, Blossompaw spotted the bird close by. Standing downwind of it, Blossompaw stalked towards her prey. Blossompaw let out a heavy breath, before leaping on her prey and killing it instantly. After she buried the sparrow, Blossompaw went on to collect a vole and a hare. "Well done Blossompaw!" Purred Mistystar as she padded out to greet the apprentice. "You've done well and passed your assessment! I will hold your ceremony now!"

The leader waited for Blossompaw to collect her prey before the cats padded back to the camp. Juniperbush murmured, "Great job! You did so well, I wonder what your name will be?"

Blossompaw nodded nervously, and set down her prey on the fresh-kill pile. "Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled Mistystar.

The cats streamed out of their dens expectantly, and Mistystar began, "Spirits of StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I will now giver her her warrior name. Blossompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend your clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Nodded Blossompaw truthfully.

Mistystar nodded, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Blossompaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Blossomstorm! StarClan honors your courage and sacrifices, and I welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan!"

"Blossomstorm! Blossomstorm!" Yowled the warriors, the loudest coming from Juniperbush.

The older warrior bonded over to Blossomstorm, and touched her nose happily. "Blossomstorm." Called Heathertail.

Blossomstorm padded towards her mother, and blinked at her expectantly. "I'm proud of you. Well, that's what Breezepelt would have said."

The queen sighed and padded back to the warriors' den. "Hey! What did she say?" Asked Juniperbush trotting up.

The new warrior closed her eyes, and sighed, "She never loved Breezepelt."

Juniperbush gazed at her in confusion, but just meowed, "C'mon, lets make you a new nest next to mine!"

Blossomstorm gently pulled the nest of moss into place, and began lining it with feathers from the sparrow she had caught. "I lined my nest with feathers from the raven I caught too." Explained Juniperbush, "It brings good luck!"

Blossomstorm nodded at her denmate, and padded out for her vigil.

Blossomstorm yawned as she spotted the sun rising on the horizon. "You've finished your vigil, if you want to head out on patrol…" Meowed Nightwhisper.

The new warrior nodded, and padded out of the camp beside Nightwhisper. "Mind if I tag along?" Huffed Juniperbush as he bounded up.

Nightwhisper dipped his head and the three continued onward. Tasting the air, Blossomstorm hissed, "Squirrel!"

Juniperbush nodded, and slipped behind a tree. Blossomstorm flew into a crouch, and waited silently. Soon, the sound of Juniperbush could be heard over the sound of prey scuttling towards Blossomstorm. As the squirrel came into view, Blossomstorm leapt for the prey, killing it easily. Juniperbush purred, "Nice catch!"

Blossomstorm pointed out, "You chased it to me, it's your kill just as much as mine-,"

The warrior was cut off at the sound of a pained yowl. Without thinking, Blossomstorm and the other two toms rushed over to the cat in need. A single gray she-cat was lying on her side in pain, her belly swollen with kits. "My…my kits are coming!" The she-cat gasped.

"Quick! Get Willowshine!" Ordered Blossomstorm.

Nightwhisper raced back to the camp, leaving Juniperbush and Blossomstorm to comfort the loner. Blossomstorm grabbed a stick, and stuck it between the queen's jaws, explaining, "This will ease the pain. Just breath okay!"

Suddenly, Willowshine appeared with Flintfur, and ushered the warriors away. Blossomstorm, Nightwhisper, and Juniperbush slowly padded back to the camp, casting nervous glances back to the scene. "I…I'm waiting here okay?" Decided Blossomstorm.

"I'll stay too!" Offered Juniperbush.

Nightwhisper nodded, and padded back to the camp.

Soon, the pained meows ceased, and the two warriors padded back to the queen to check on her. The loner was lying nursing two kits, a brown she-cat and a speckled gray tom. "My name is Flower, may I stay with your group for a few moons?"

"Well, that will be up to Mistystar to decide." Sighed Willowshine. "What will you name your kits?"

"Soot and Amber." Decided Flower.

Blossomstorm watched warmly as the two kits squirmed at their mother's belly. They already looked like strong little warriors, valuable additions to the clan.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blossomstorm padded into the nursery again. Flower's kits were steadily growing stronger; Sootkit in particular had already opened his eyes at just two days old. "Oh, hello Blossomstorm!" Flower greeted her new friend with a nod.

"Hi! How are the kits?" Asked Blossomstorm.

Flower sighed, "Well, Sootkit is by far the strongest, but I'm worried about cough I'm worried about Amberkit. Her breathing is shallow."

"You don't sound good, I'll go and fetch Willowshine!" Decided Blossomstorm.

As the warrior padded out, she was shocked to see Heathertail glaring at her disapprovingly. "Tell me you aren't going to help that rogue!" The older queen sighed. "Her kits have bad blood in them! Nothing but half-breeds!"

"How can you say that? They are innocent!" Retorted Blossomstorm.

Flintfur padded out of the medicine den, his jaws full of yarrow. "Did someone ask for Willowshine?" He meowed as he set down the leaves.

Blossomstorm nodded, "Yes, Flower isn't well and neither is Amberkit."

Flintfur's golden eyes widened with horror, and he raced into the nursery. "What's wrong?" He demanded from inside.

Flower mewed, "Well, I am very, _very_ thirsty, and Amberkit is coughing!"

Flintfur trembled, "You and Amberkit need to come inside the medicine den. You both have the same symptoms that Mousetail had!"

"What about Sootkit?" Asked Blossomstorm.

"Emberclaw will take care of him. Hurry!" The medicine cat urged.

As Blossomstorm padded out of the nursery with Amberkit, Flower wailed, "No! You can't take my baby away from me!"

"It's alright Flower, you're going to have to go with her to the medicine den." Soothed Emberclaw.

As Blossomstorm set down her bundle in the medicine den, she spotted Mousetail lying in his nest. Padding back out to Flintfur, she hissed in his ear, "What's wrong with Mousetail?"

"Mousetail is dead. That disease is lethal. Flower and her kit don't stand a chance. I've never seen such a dangerous disease, but it probably came from twolegs." Flintfur sighed.

Blossomstorm's blood turned to ice as she spotted Flower cleaning her daughter inside the medicine den. "It'll be alright Amberkit. They're going to make us better, and then we can go home!"

Her heart tearing, Blossomstorm could only think of one thing to do. Padding into the leader's den, she asked, "Mistystar, may I speak with you?"

"What can I do for you Blossomstorm?"

"Well…" Blossomstorm sighed and slowly explained Flower and Amberkit's conditions. "And you see, if he makes it, I would be honored to mentor Sootkit."

Mistystar's eyes softened, and she sighed, "This disease is troubling. You will have Sootkit when the time comes. Oh, and tell Willowshine I'm relying on him to keep this under control."

Blossomstorm awoke with a yowl of protest as water dripped into her nest. It was raining again; Nightcloud decided it was because StarClan was grieving for the loss of Flower and Amberkit. It had only been two moons since the loners picked up the illness, but already they were gone. Replacing them in the medicine den were all of the elders except Nightcloud and Snakeclaw. Blossomstorm trembled as she heard more wails from the medicine den. As she got up, Juniperbush padded inside the warriors' den, his fur plastered to his skin from the harsh weather. He shook his head, "Ivytail and Ratscar didn't make it."

"Could there possibly be any more bad news?" Demanded Blossomstorm.

Juniperbush shifted uncomfortably, and murmured, "Heather…Heathertail is in critical condition."

Blossomstorm's heart sunk to her stomach, and she crouched in her den. Juniperbush padded to her side, and whispered, "Willowshine has forbidden cats to get close even to the bodies of the dead cats. She hopes these will be the last cases."

Blossomstorm trembled, and meowed, "I'm going to check on Sootkit."

Padding into the nursery, relief filled Blossomstorm to see the kits. Sootkit was lying beside Emberclaw's new kits; Snakekit, Badgerkit, and Applekit. "How are they?" Ventured Blossomstorm.

"All in good health I'm pleased to report!" Purred Emberclaw, her eyes softening as she glanced at Blossomstorm, "I'm sorry about Heathertail."

"It's fine. She'll be with Hazelpaw and Breezepelt soon!" Replied Blossomstorm, choking back tears.

Sootkit roused from sleep, and mewed, "Hi Blossomstorm!"

"Oh! Hey Sooty what's going on?" Purred the warrior.

Sootkit purred and batted Blossomstorm with his paws. Blossomstorm gently grabbed him, and roared, "I'm a fox come to eat all of the kits! But these warriors are in my way!"

Sootkit, Badgerkit, and Snakekit all eagerly rushed at Blossomstorm, toppling over the warrior. Blossomstorm purred happily, but sat up as Flintfur padded forward, his expression grim. "It's Heathertail isn't it?" Sighed Blossomstorm bluntly.

Flintfur nodded sadly, and murmured gently, "She was a fighter, but she must have had it for longer than we knew. She wanted me to tell you that she was so proud of you, and she believes you will do great things."

Blossomstorm glanced down at her paws, and nodded her thanks. Flintfur pushed forward a few seeds. "These will help you sleep tonight."

Blossomstorm padded into the camp, a hare between her jaws. She padded over to the elders' den, and dropped it at Nightcloud's paws. "I brought you your favorite!" Purred Blossomstorm.

Nightcloud stirred from sleep, and rasped, "Thank you my dear!" Glancing over at the medicine den, she sighed, "I should have been allowed to bury your mother."

"You're not still fussing about that are you? That was a quarter moon ago! It's alright, and besides, the sickness has been reduced to Cedarnose, and he's already getting stronger!" Pointed out Blossomstorm, licking her grandmother's ear.

Juniperbush padded by, meowing, "Blossomstorm, can we talk?"

Blossomstorm nodded, and after a quick goodbye to Nightcloud, padded after her friend. Juniperbush led her towards the river, purring, "I've been wanting to speak with you for a while now-,"

"Hey Blossomstorm can we talk?" Interrupted Nightwhisper.

The two toms stared at each other in shock, but then Juniperbush sighed, "Not now Nightwhisper! Blossomstorm and I are busy!"

"Yeah I can see that. Blossomstorm, I need to talk to you _first_!"

The two toms quickly began arguing furiously, until finally Blossomstorm screeched, "JUST TALK TO ME NOW!"

Nightwhisper didn't need to be asked twice. He cleared his throat, and asked, "Blossomstorm, will you be my mate?"

Blossomstorm felt heat rise to her cheeks, until Juniperbush shoved back the other warrior and meowed, "Look. Blossomstorm, ever since we were apprentices, I had feelings for you…now more than ever. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I want you to be my mate."

Blossomstorm stared at both toms, both of them blinking expectantly. "I…er, I don't… I'm sorry but I don't know!" Wailed Blossomstorm before shooting back to the camp.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay I hope you guys enjoy (And understand ;D) The follow up To Swiftstar's war! Tke it away Blossomstar!

Blossomstar's Hope

A Sequel Prequel to Swiftstar's War

Allegiances

**MoonClan:**

**Leader: **Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom (Lives: 1)

**Deputy:** Darkfoot- Sleek black tom- Acornleap's littermate

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw-Black tom with white underbelly (Son of Snowbush and Lilyheart)

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Elderly blind gray tom/Kestrelflight- Light gray tom

**Warriors: **Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool-Silver she-cat

Mountain Chaser- Acornleap- Calico tom with emerald green eyes

**Apprentice:** Bichpaw- Black and white tom

Lilyheart- White she-cat

Snowbush- Heavily built white tom

Dovewing- Silvery white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Black and white striped tom

Crowfeather- Dark gray, almost black tom

Harespring- Light brown tom

Mountain-Chaser- Molewhisker- Brown tom

Emberfoot- Black tom

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mintfur- Light gray tom

Mountain-Chaser- Quicklight- Gray tom

Mallownose- Light tabby tom

Mountain-Chaser- Crouchfoot- Ginger tom

Pinenose- Black she-cat

Stoatfur- Brown tom

**Queens: **Honeypelt- Golden she-cat- Expecting Molewhisker's kits

Redfeather- Russet she-cat- Mother of Acornleap's kits- Skykit- Thickset white tom; Ebonykit- Dark gray she-cat; Hawkkit- Golden-brown tom

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Mistystar- Silver she-cat (Lives: 1)

**Deputy: **Smokewhisker- Black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Willowshine- Light gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Flintpaw- Black tom

**Warriors**: Breezepelt- Thick furred black tom

Snowbird- Pale she-cat

Gorsetail- Brown tabby tom

Ambermoon- Orange and white she-cat

Cedarnose- Dark rowan tom

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat

**Apprentice:** Juniperpaw- Tawny tom

Hollytuft- Dark she-cat- Quicklight's sister

Thunderheart- White tom

**Apprentice**: Nightpaw- Black tom with one white ear

Bronzefire- Golden brown she-cat

Mousetail- Brown tom

**Queens: **Heathertail- Light tabby she-cat- Mother of Breezepelt's kits- Blossomkit- Bright ginger she-cat; Hazelkit- Dark brown and white tom

Dawnpelt-Light yellow she-cat- Mother of Cedarnose's kits- Strikekit- Black she-cat; Fishkit- Silver she-cat

**Elders**: Ratscar- Tabby tom with many scars

Nightcloud- Thick furred black she-cat

Snaketail- Sleek brown tom

Ivytail- Silver and white she-cat

**Cats Outside The Clans: **Leopard- Light tabby she-cat with unusual spotted coat

Sol- Calico tom

Leap- Young black and white tom

Chapter 7

Blossomstorm padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a plump shrew. Juniperbush sat close by, watching with frustration as Nightwhisper padded past, and dropped a mouse at Blossomstorm's paws. "I caught this for you!"

The she-cat shook her head, "That's alright, I already chose this, but thank you."

Nightwhisper flashed her an irritated look, but he just purred, "Oh, okay! Eat with me?"

Before Blossomstorm could reply, Fishpaw called, "Blossomstorm eat with me!"

Blossomstorm glanced at Nightwhisper helplessly, before padding off to Fishpaw. The apprentice purred, "I'll have my assessment soon!"

"Congratulations!" Purred Blossomstorm.

Fishpaw nodded, "I hope I get to apprentice one of the kits!"

"Me too." Blossomstorm agreed.

Once she'd finished her meal, Blossomstorm padded over to Smokewhisker, and asked, "Can I go mark the border?"

The deputy nodded, and Blossomstorm padded to the entrance. "Want me to come?" Yowled Nightwhisper.

Blossomstorm shook her head. The last thing she needed was that stupid tom prancing about her. Blossomstorm sighed, and padded to the border. Once there, the she-cat quickly remarked the line, but as she turned to pad away, she spotted a tom watching her. A sleek black tom was sitting with ease atop a tall boulder; his emerald green eyes following her every move. Fear overcame Blossomstorm, as she reminded herself SunClan and MoonClan were still at each other's throats. The she-cat quickly bounded back to the moor, and when she looked back the tom was gone. "There you are!" Blossomstorm turned with surprise as Juniperbush padded out of the forest.

He glanced back to the border, obviously noticing Blossomstorm's discomfort. "I'm fine. What is it?" Blossomstorm demanded.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I…I shouldn't have crossed the line with you. If you and Nightwhisper were already…together-,"

Blossomstorm flushed, "No no no, we weren't together, and I doubt we ever will be."

Juniperbush ducked his head, and murmured, "We should uh, head back to the camp."

The two set off through the forest without another word between them. "Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting!" Called Mistystar.

The warriors quickly padded to their leader, Blossomstorm nonchalantly slipped between Nightcloud and Bronzefire. Mistystar began, "Cats of SunClan, I am pleased to announce that Cedarnose has been cured, which means the outbreak of Rivercough." Once the cheers had died down, Mistystar continued, "I have agreed to meet Darkstar at a gathering. I will take Smokewhisker, Bronzefire, Thunderheart, Juniperbush, Blossomstorm, Fishpaw, Strikepaw, Nightcloud, and Willowshine. Get ready to go!"

Blossomstorm excitedly padded over to Nightcloud, and purred, "The first gathering since the choosing of the clans, and we get to be a part of it!"

"Yes, this is thrilling!" The elder agreed.

Mistystar signaled with her tail, and the patrol set off. Fishpaw bounced along excitedly, purring, "I wonder if there will be other apprentices there!"

"I'm sure there will be." Nodded Blossomstorm.

Once they arrived in the hollow, Blossomstorm breathed in a sigh of rapture. The beautiful clearing was covered in fresh newleaf grass, with oak trees surrounding it carefully. A single tree stump lay perfectly in the center, and atop sat Darkstar. Mistystar easily bounded up to join the fellow leader, and yowled, "Let the gathering begin!"

Darkstar nodded, "Prey runs well in MoonClan, but we have lost several warriors to a badger attack. However we are pleased to announce that Hawkpaw, Skypaw, and Ebonypaw are now apprentices!"

"Skypaw! Hawkpaw! Ebonypaw!" Cheered the warriors.

Darkstar nodded at Mistystar, and the leader began, "SunClan have recovered from an illness we now call Rivercough. It caused many of our clan to die. However we are pleased to announce the apprenticeship of Fishpaw and Strikepaw, and the naming of our newest warriors: Blossomstorm, Juniperbush, and Nightwhisper!"

Once the yowls of excitement had died down, Mistystar went on, "Prey however runs well in the moorland, that is all to report. Warriors, you may now have time to socialize."

Blossomstorm let out a sigh of relief, and informed Nightcloud, "I'm going to get a drink from a stream I saw close by."

Padding away, Blossomstorm had time to think. She couldn't believe how well the gathering was going, and Juniperbush hadn't bothered her once! The she-cat crouched to drink from the pool, but nearly jumped out of her fur once she spotted her reflection. Sitting behind her was the same black tom she had seen before. But this time she recognized him…differently. "Darkstar?"

"Yes, I'm glad you recognized me. We've met before haven't we?" Darkstar purred.

Blossomstar blushed, and nodded. "What do you want?"

Darkstar opened his mouth, and whispered, "I want to drink form the stream."

"Oh! Well, please do." Blossomstorm nodded before turning to leave.

"Wait. At least tell me your name." Darkstar meowed.

Blossomstorm stopped in surprise, before admitting, "Blossomstorm.

Darkstar's eyes glinted slightly with interest, and he rumbled, "Well, congratulations on becoming a warrior."

"T-Thank you! I'd best be going." Blossomstorm nodded at the leader before padding away.

"Wake up Blossomstorm!"

Blossomstorm awoke to the sound of Sootkit and Snakekit squirming on top of her. "Smokewhisker wants you to go on a border patrol!" Snakekit Squealed.

Blossomstorm nodded, "Alright, I'd better get going."

Padding out of the den, Blossomstorm spotted Fishpaw waiting for her. "Just you and me!" The apprentice explained.

The pair padded off, laughing along the way. "And that time when Smokewhisker tripped over his own tail! I purred so loud I must have scared half of the prey in the forest!" Fishpaw laughed.

Blossomstorm remarked the border, and agreed, "I wonder if Smokewhisker will ever become leader. I mean Mistystar seems immortal!"

Fishpaw snorted with amusement, but both stopped as the sound of cats coming their way. Hawkpaw and Darkstar padded out of the bushes. Hawkpaw boasting, "I can't wait to be a warrior! I'm going to be just like you Darkstar-, oh maybe I'll even become leader one day! Do you think I can?"

Darkstar gazed at the apprentice disdainfully, and sighed, "Yes of course you'll become leader."

Hawkpaw's eyes lit up with hope, but then he yowled, "Hey what are _you_ doing here?"

The apprentice raced over to the border, and swatted a claw at Blossomstorm and Fishpaw. "He! Do you want to lose an eye?" Demanded Fishpaw, unsheathing her claws.

"Enough! Hawkpaw, back off. A good leader doesn't pick petty fights. I will speak with Blossomstorm alone." Darkstar growled sternly.

Fishpaw glanced at Blossomstorm for permission before stalking back into the forest. Hawkpaw too padded off, and Darkstar admitted, "I've been wanting to speak with you actually. Ever since the gathering I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Could we meet by the hollow tomorrow?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blossomstorm slipped into a hunter's crouch, and padded towards the hollow. She wasn't sure what Darkstar had meant about meeting her, but she wondered if it was about the clans or the sickness. "You came!"

Blossomstorm looked up in surprise as the dark leader stepped out to meet her. He nodded at her, before padding away. Realizing he wanted her to follow him, Blossomstorm quickly padded after the leader. Darkstar was perched atop a tree branch several fox-lengths above the ground. "How did you do that?" Demanded Blossomstorm, impressed.

"It's a MoonClan thing." Darkstar explained before easily leaping down to the she-cat. "Show me something only a SunClan cat can do."

Blossomstorm nodded. She wouldn't use a battle move that could give away too much in a fight but a hunting move… "Here," Blossomstorm waited to make sure he was watching before plunging into the river.

Her fur easily accustomed to the icy water, and she quickly dove under. Darkstar watched curiously as she flailed around like a duck before reemerging with a fish in her jaws. "Impressive, but I've never cared for fish." Darkstar murmured between a few licks on his paw.

Blossomstorm gazed at him intently. There was something so smooth about his movements. He finished every move with perfect ease, carrying sheer authority and calmness with his every step. "So why did you want to see me? Do you want to know about Rivercough?" Blossomstorm changed the subject quickly.

Darkstar stopped, and stared at her as though she were stupid. Blossomstorm blushed fiercely, feeling his eyes burning into her fur. Darkstar leapt down to be face to face with Blossomstorm, his expression serious. But then, to Blossomstorm's astonishment, Darkstar purred, "No silly, I just wanted to see you!"

Blossomstorm purred nervously, and Darkstar batted her playfully. Forgetting his much higher rank, Blossomstar playfully leapt upon Darkstar happily. Darkstar writhed away from her, and stared at her in shock. Feeling embarrassed, Blossomstorm's heart sunk, and she ducked her head in shame for attacking a leader. Darkstar's eyes lit up, and he pounced on Blossomstorm playfully. Blossomstorm rolled with the leader, squealing and purring. Darkstar leapt up, and pounded towards the stream. Together, the two cats began to splash each other like apprentices who had just stepped out of the nursery. Darkstar had had enough, and padded out to dry himself. Blossomstorm stepped out too, but as she started to wash herself, Darkstar suddenly padded towards her. The tom faced her nervously, before gently pressing his muzzle against hers. Blossomstorm's pelt spiked up in fear, but then she leant into the tom and they wove their tails together.

Blossomstorm gazed at Darkstar with newfound love. He was so strong, so trusting. For once, Blossomstorm forgot. She forgot about Juniperbush and Nightwhisper, and she forgot about her clan. She forgot about the border, the code, none of it mattered when she was with Darkstar. And gazing into his emerald eyes, she knew he felt the same.

"So how long have you known?" Asked Nightcloud as the two casually strolled through the camp.

Blossomstorm blinked in surprise. "Known what?"

It had been two moons since her first meeting with Darkstar, but they had visited each other frequently. She only wanted him, not her clan, just him. Nightcloud snorted, "Don't play innocent with me dearie, it's starting to become obvious you're expecting."

Blossomstorm's heart began to beat faster than ever before. She glanced down at her belly, and realized she had been acting strange. "So, who's the lucky tom? You can tell me." Nightcloud winked at her granddaughter.

Her mind whirling, Blossomstorm tried desperately to think. She knew Darkstar couldn't say anything; it would only complicate things. But she could choose two toms to father her kits. Nightwhisper was a possibility, but he was so overprotective and controlling. He's never let her set a paw out of the camp to visit Darkstar. But Juniperbush…"He's…um…Juniperbush." Blossomstorm decided, forcing a purr.

"Ah, a handsome one mind you. You'd better tell him!" Nightcloud purred mischievously.

Blossomstorm nodded and excused herself. She quickly got Juniperbush by himself in the forest, when Blossomstorm sighed, "Will you be my mate? I really do love you."

Juniperbush puffed out his fur in shock, before nodding slowly, "That's all I've ever wanted."

"I'm glad. Walk with me?"

-Two days later-

Blossomstorm padded out of the warriors' den, feeling tired. She hadn't met Darkstar in several days, and she heard from the other warriors that he had been pacing the border relentlessly. Padding to the border, Blossomstorm's heart thumped as she spotted Darkstar perched upon his boulder. He spotted her, and bounded down to her happily. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

"Listen, I'm going to have kits." Blossomstorm cut in bluntly.

Darkstar's green eyes shot open, and he spluttered, "No! This ruins everything! I can't be a father to half-clan kits!"

"I'm not asking you to be, I'm telling you I took Juniperbush as my mate so that I don't look suspicious. All I want is for you to remain my true mate." Blossomstorm begged.

Darkstar gazed at her, pride in his eyes. "Of course I'll stay with you. I love you and our kits. I'm going to be busy though, we are at war with rogues."

"Well, be careful." Blossomstorm nodded at him knowingly.

Juniperbush was waiting outside of the entrance to the camp when Blossomstorm padded towards him. "I didn't know where you'd gone! Tell me next time okay?"

"I'm going to have kits."

"Oh t-that's wonderful!" Juniperbush wove around his mate happily, licking her ears as he did. "I want one to have your name, and…"

"One is to be named Amberkit." Blossomstorm sighed as she remembered Sootkit's deceased littermate.

Juniperbush pressed into his mate. "They're going to be perfect! I love you!"


	10. Chapter 9

**YESSS! DARKSTORM**

Chapter 9

Blossomstorm popped her head out of the nursery. She wanted desperately to meet Darkstar, but she was now confined to the camp. Her belly was swollen with kits, and Juniperbush was always checking on her. _Oh Juniperbush_, Blossomstorm sighed, _can you one day forgive me for what I've done?_ "Blossomstorm, can I mentor one of your kits?" Asked Sootkit.

Blossomstorm purred, "You'll be an apprentice too silly, but you can help!"

"I wish I didn't have to wait another four moons before I became an apprentice." The young tom sighed.

Blossomstorm nudged him affectionately, but finally sleep came over her, and she slipped into a dream. It wasn't pleasant. Cats surrounded her, while she spotted Darkstar close by battling them away. "Darkstar wait! The cliff!"

Blossomstorm's warning went unheard, as her mate plummeted downwards with the attackers. "Blossomstorm!"

The queen awoke to the sound of Emberclaw staring at her. "You were writhing around in your sleep. What's with Darkstar?"

"Oh, uh nothing. I just dreamed about our clans fighting off some rogues." Blossomstorm explained quickly.

Blossomstorm padded out of her den. It was sunhigh, and the clan was already bustling about like clockwork. Suddenly, Fishpaw and Strikepaw burst into the camp, and announced, "We passed our assessment!"

"Congratulations!" Purred Blossomstorm as she twined around her friend.

"Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled Mistystar.

Blossomstorm purred with amusement as Fishpaw streaked beneath the stone excitedly. "Fishpaw, Strikepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And to defend our borders even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Promised Fishpaw.

"I do too." Agreed Strikepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Fishpaw from this point onward you are to be known as Fishclaw. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan!"

Mistystar rested her muzzle atop Fishclaw's head, and the warrior respectfully licked her shoulder.

"Strikepaw you shall now be known as Strikestep. StarClan honors your strength and honor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

"Strikestep! Fishclaw! Strikestep! Fishclaw!"

Blossomstorm cheered the loudest of all. Fishclaw bounded up to her friend and hugged her happily. "You're gonna enjoy the vigil!"

Strikestep groaned, and padded to his mother. Blossomstorm purred as Juniperbush reached her side, and he murmured, "That will be our family one day."

The tom nodded at Fishclaw and Strikestep as they wove around Dawnpelt lovingly. Blossomstorm suddenly began to feel sick. She felt as though something was wrenching her stomach, causing her to collapse. "Willowshine! Come at once!" Yowled Juniperbush.

Blossomstorm rolled onto her side in pain, her mind whirling. _Darkstar should be the one by my side, not Juniperbush!_ Blossomstorm felt a twinge of guilt through the pain. She loved Juniperbush dearly, but her true love was Darkstar. "Her kits are coming early, help me move her to the nursery." Ordered Willowshine.

Flintfur and Juniperbush gently carried Blossomstorm to the nursery, while Emberclaw pushed her kits out. "But I want to help!" Protested Sootkit.

"You can help by staying put!" Growled Emberclaw, before grabbing the tom by his scruff and hauling him out to the elders' den.

Blossomstorm wailed as wave after wave of pain hit her like a blow from a lion. She was panting now, her breath coming out in short pants. "Here! Bite on this!" Muttered Flintfur as he handed her a stick.

As Blossomstorm crunched down on the stick, she could hear Hazelpaw whispering to her. "You have done many wrongs sister, but these kits have a future."

Blossomstorm nearly snapped the branch as her first kits came. This one was a dappled she-cat with orange flecks. "Great job! Only three left!" Encouraged Willowshine.

_Three!_ Blossomstorm went over their names in her head. Blossomkit, that's what Juniperbush wanted. Darkkit, after their true father. Dawnkit, after Dawnpelt. And Amberkit, after Sootkit's deceased sister. "Second kit!" Purred Flintfur as he nosed the wet bundle to Blossomstorm.

This kit was a small tawny she-cat. _Amberkit_. Blossomstorm clenched her teeth as another kit was born. This one was a sleek black tom, identical to Darkstar. "Last one!" Meowed Willowshine as a bright golden tom mewed for the first time.

Willowshine ordered, "Check their breathing!"

Flintfur nosed each kit, but when he got to Blossomkit his face fell. He glanced at his mentor helplessly, and then glanced down at the she-cat again. Willowshine ordered, "Leave us."

The tom nodded slowly, before padding out of the den. "Blossomstorm," Willowshine began slowly, "I am so sorry. Your first kit has passed. She will be with Hazelpaw in StarClan."

Blossomstorm glanced at her daughter with shock. A wail rose in her throat but she choked it back stubbornly. "What are their names?" Asked the medicine cat.

After a long pause, Blossomstorm replied steadily, "Blossomkit, Darkkit, Dawnkit, and Amberkit."

"Ah, after their real father?" Blossomstorm stared at the medicine cat in shock, but Willowshine sighed, "You don't think no cat has thought to follow you to see him? Never fear, your secret's safe with me."

Blossomstorm blinked at her friend. Willowshine nodded, understanding her thanks. "May I come in?" Asked Juniperbush.

"Yes, She had four kits, but I'm afraid one didn't make it." Willowshine informed him.

Juniperbush's eyes watered with sorrow, and he murmured, "T-That's okay. I'm proud of Blossomstorm."

Blossomstorm waited for Juniperbush to pad over to her before murmuring, "Their names are Darkkit, Dawnkit, and Amberkit. Blossomkit didn't make it."

"They're perfect." Purred Juniperbush, and the tom curled around Blossomstorm affectionately.

The queen closed her eyes, and promised, _you will meet your kits Darkstar. I promise._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blossomstorm watched fondly as Darkkit blinked open his eyes for the first time. His emerald green eyes slowly focused onto his mother's proud face. Amberkit was the first to see, followed by Dawnkit and Darkkit. "M-Mother?" Squeaked Darkkit.

Blossomstorm nodded, "Yes, you are Darkkit!"

Darkkit squealed with delight as Amberkit leapt on him playfully. "Sootkit, why don't you go and show these three around the camp!"

Sootkit nodded at Blossomstorm, and beckoned the kits after him. Blossomstorm sunk into her nest peacefully. "What brings you here Darkstar?"

Blossomstorm's eyes snapped open, and she pushed her way out of the nursery. Darkstar was standing in the center of the camp, Darkkit and Dawnkit prancing about his paws curiously. "Kits! Come here please!" Called Blossomstorm.

Darkstar's head snapped in the queen's direction, and his eyes glowed with pride. "Darkstar, what can I do for you?" Mistystar yowled.

The MoonClan leader dipped his head, and purred, "I am here to discuss a…mishap with you."

Mistystar's blue eyes glinted with curiosity, and she beckoned him into her den. Blossomstorm's heart began to beat. She trusted Darkstar to do the right thing, but the last thing their family needed was a war between the clans. Darkkit rolled past her with Dawnkit, and Amberkit yowled, "Hey c'mon guys that's not fair!"

Blossomstorm padded over, and sighed, "Now Darkkit, can't you and Dawnkit play nicely with your sister?"

Darkkit and Dawnkit sighed, "Yes mama."

Darkstar padded out of the leader's den, and Mistystar ordered, "If you _do_ need back-up, send a warrior. We will be ready."

As the MoonClan leader padded off, he stopped outside the nursery. Dawnkit flew away from his brother, and landed in a heap at Darkstar's paws. The leader purred softly, and gently lifted the kit back up. "Congratulations Blossomstorm, they shall make great warriors." Darkstar nodded.

Blossomstorm dipped her head, "StarClan willing they will become the next legends of our clan."

"I know they will." The black leader blinked slowly at his mate, before bounding off in the direction of his camp.

Juniperbush trotted up as Darkstar left, and dropped a thrush at Blossomstorm's paws. "I caught this for you!" The warrior purred and licked his mate's nose.

Blossomstorm purred, "Thank you."

"Juniperbush! Look at my new battle moves!" Darkkit squeaked.

The tiny tom leapt on Amberkit, and pinned her down easily. Amberkit squeaked, "Hey! That's not funny!"

The little she-cat kicked her foot out, causing Darkkit to trip. Darkkit shrieked in surprise, and Amberkit leapt upon him. "Ha! I win!" Amberkit yowled triumphantly.

Juniperbush purred, "Well done my little warriors! You'll all be great warriors, leaders, queens, and deputies someday!"

Darkkit squirmed beneath his sister, and sneered, "I'll be the leader, Dawnkit will be the deputy, and _you'll_ be the queen!"

Amberkit's face fell, and she pounded back to her mother. "I don't want to be a queen!" She wailed.

"You won't have to be! Not if you don't want." Blossomstorm soothed, glaring at her son furiously.

Amberkit trudged back to the nursery, and fell asleep. Blossomstorm sighed and ordered Darkkit, "When she wakes up, you are going to apologize."

The kits nodded in agreement, and continued to play. Blossomstorm purred and began to eat. As she did, Fishclaw padded up sheepishly. "Hey…did you hear about Nightcloud?"

Blossomstorm shot up, and demanded, "What?"

Fishclaw nervously mumbled, "She, uh, she's being monitored by Willowshine. She has Blackmind."

Fear and horror struck Blossomstorm deep in her heart. Apart from her kits, Nightcloud was her only kin left in the clan. Willowshine padded out of the medicine den, Ratscar at her side. "No cat is to go near Nightcloud. Do not allow her to break skin on you, or you will contract Blackmind." Willowshine explained.

Blossomstorm crouched low to the ground. Fear coursed through her, and she felt alone more than ever. Willowshine padded up, and gently asked, "Walk with me? I should explain something to you."

Blossomstorm nodded, and headed out of the camp with the medicine cat. Willowshine began, "Blackmind is a disease which corrupts the mind. It causes severe pain to the victim, and causes the victim to foam at the mouth. Now, Nightcloud is suffering. She can live out her last few moons alone, or, there's the…other option."

"What other option," Blossomstorm demanded shakily.

Willowshine sighed, and pulled a weak branch down. Attached to the branch were three, ripe, deathberries. Blossomstorm back away, "No, no! I could never…"

"Nightcloud is dying. She will only suffer more unless we stop this now!" Willowshine insisted.

Blossomstorm glanced from the deathberries to Willowshine, over and over again trying to think. Would she really murder her grandmother? Willowshine plucked the berries from the tree, and set them down at Blossomstorm's paws. "It's your choice."

Blossomstorm sat up as she heard a yowl from across the camp. "Mama, what was that?" Hissed Dawnkit nervously.

"Stay here kits." Blossomstorm murmured as she padded out.

Willowshine was collapsed in front of the elders' den, sobbing over a limp body. _Nightcloud!_ Blossomstorm raced over, and gasped in surprise. She had decided to put Nightcloud out of her misery, and Willowshine had agreed to the task. The medicine cat was one of the strongest cats Blossomstorm had ever known, and to see her break down over a cat she could barely call a friend was strange.

"I-It's going to be okay Willowshine, you're stronger than this." Blossomstorm pointed out.

Flintfur's eyes were clouded with fear and anguish, and Mistystar demanded information from the second medicine cat. Willowshine shakily sat up, and whispered, "Nightcloud bit me…she-she gave me Blackmind…"

Blossomstorm felt her paws beginning to tremble. She had always been close to Willowshine, but now what would the medicine cat do. Blossomstorm glanced back at Nightcloud uncertainly. Foam lined the elder's jaws, and somewhat insanity still shone in her glazed amber eyes. Willowshine was struggling to stand, Mistystar demanding what should be done. "Flintfur, fetch me yew berries." Rasped Willowshine.

Flintfur flattened his ears, "N-No! Not you Willowshine…you can't…I can't…"

"Do it before the disease consumes me, and I kill you too." Willowshine hissed.

Flintfur crouched low refusing to fetch the remedy. "I'll fetch them," Offered Fishclaw uncertainly.

"They are pure red." Willowshine instructed.

The warrior slipped into the den, and then reappeared with a small bunch of berries. _Death_berries. Blossomstorm gasped, "Willowshine…please don't do this!"

Willowshine blinked at her clanmates closely, and murmured, "Never lose faith in your clan Blossomstorm. I will die with the truth."

Suddenly, the medicine cat consumed three of the ripe berries. Soon after, chaos ensued. Willowshine was gagging, struggling for breath while Flintfur yowled a prayer to StarClan. Unable to go on watching, Fishclaw and Mistystar turned away. Only Blossomstorm sat, staring at the dying medicine cat. "L-Leopardstar?" Willowshine suddenly moaned before her eyes gazed and she shuddered before lying still.

Flintfur let out a small wail before burying his nose in his mentor's fur. Blossomstorm turned and padded away. This was too much, too much for her to handle. First Blossomkit, then Nightcloud, and now Willowshine. Blossomstorm sunk into her nest, and curled around her kits. "Mama, what's wrong?" Asked Amberkit.

All Blossomstorm could manage, was, "Tomorrow is another day."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossomstorm watched proudly as her kits sat patiently beneath the Lichenrock. "Fishclaw, you shall mentor Badgerpaw, Smokewhisker will train Applepaw, and Snakepaw shall be taught by Strikestep." Yowled Mistystar.

The three new apprentices eagerly touched noses with their new mentors. Sootkit sat sulking. He would be apprenticed two moons later with Blossomstorm's kits. Snakepaw bounced over with his new mentor, and purred, "See you in two moons Sooty!"

Sootkit curled his lip and stalked back to the nursery. "Sootkit, don't worry about Snakepaw. I'll be your mentor soon enough!" Blossomstorm soothed.

The young tom let out a huff of annoyance, and curled up in his nest. Emberclaw sighed and glanced at Blossomstorm helplessly. The younger queen padded back outside, and purred as Juniperbush padded up. "I miss having an apprentice, it's so fun!"

"Yes, I can't wait." The queen agreed.

Suddenly, Skyleap burst into the camp. The young tom was covered from head to toe in scratches in bites, but most of his unnatural shading was his enemy's' blood. "We need help! The rogues have attacked again I-I think they're fighting Darkstar up on Buzzard Mountain!"

Mistystar ordered, "Smokewhisker, take Thunderheart, Dawnpelt, Strikestep, Bronzefire, Fishclaw, Juniperbush, and Cedarnose to go and fight! Don't kill unless you have-,"

"Wait! I want to fight!" Yowled Blossomstorm angrily.

The other cats stared at her in shock, and Juniperbush gasped in horror. Blossomstorm didn't care, if Darkstar was fighting to keep the clans safe, she was going to help. "Very well. Emberclaw, protect the kits and elders with me. The rest of you follow Skyleap to the battle!" Mistystar ordered.

Blossomstorm glanced down at her kits as they tumbled onto her paws, and Amberkit begged, "Come back please!"

"Shut up Amberkit, of course mama will come back!" Purred Dawnkit.

Darkkit agreed, "Yeah, she'll show those rogues who they just messed with!"

Blossomstorm licked Amberkit's coat, before following her mate into the battle. As the party bounded along easily, Skyleap panted, "There they are!"

Blossomstorm glanced up at the ridge, and spotted Darkstar rebounding into the battle with his already tired patrol. Through her panic, Blossomstorm couldn't help but feel a flicker of pride as her mate knocked away several attackers. Smokewhisker flew up the path, and dove into the battle. Blossomstorm yowled with pain as an apprentice-sized she-cat nipped her tail. Knowing her every move, Blossomstorm weaved around the enemy cat, and dug her claws into the yellow cat's side. The younger she-cat howled with pain, and rolled under Blossomstorm's paws. Blossomstorm gasped as the tiny cat tripped her, and hissed, "Too quick for you?"

The queen winced as the golden she-cat dug her claws into Blossomstorm's belly fur. Suddenly, Blossomstorm noticed a fault. The she-cat was too small to hold back Blossomstorm's legs, giving the warrior the advantage. "No, just too small!" Spat Blossomstorm, and kicked the apprentice into a black tom.

Darkstar whirled around to claw the tiny she-cat, giving Blossomstorm time to escape. Darkstar hurled himself on several rogues, but there were too many. "Darkstar wait! The cliff!" Screeched Blossomstorm as her nightmare came to life.

The back leader couldn't hear his mate over the sounds of the rogues biting him, and stumbled blindly over the ridge edge. "No! Darkstar no!" Wailed Skyleap as he bounded hastily after his master.

Blossomstorm glanced around wildly. No other rogues dared to fight, but instead were filing quickly down the mountain and away from the territory. Blossomstorm flew down after her mate. Darkstar was lying on his side, his flanks heaving. Jayfeather and a tortoiseshell she-cat were crouched beside him, and Jayfeather ordered, "Poppypaw, go and fetch more soaked moss!"

"Please wake up Darkstar!" Wailed Blossomstorm.

Smokewhisker growled, "Come on Blossomstorm, we're going home!"

Blossomstorm gasped, "But I can't leave him!"

"What do you mean? It's not like he's your leader!" Snarled Quicklight.

The SunClan she-cat hung her head, and trudged after her clanmates sadly. She felt terrible about leaving Darkstar, but she knew her kits were waiting. "You fought well!" Purred Juniperbush.

"So did you." Purred Blossomstorm.

The patrol turned a corner into the forest, and Smokewhisker yawned, "Oh for StarClan's sake!"

"What is it?" Demanded Blossomstorm as she bounded over.

The deputy sighed, "Storm clouds!"

Blossomstorm opened her mouth, but closed it as the sun faded behind dark clouds. "StarClan are angry." Smokewhisker growled.

Juniperbush grunted with agreement, before adding, "We'd better get the kits back inside the nursery!"

Blossomstorm nodded, but as they padded inside the camp she spotted Flintfur happily leading Nightwhisper to the nursery. "What happened?" Asked Juniperbush.

"Foxpelt kitted." Yowled Mistystar, pride emanating from the leader.

Blossomstorm purred. She knew Foxpelt and Nightwhisper had been close, but she hadn't known Foxpelt was expecting. "How is she?" Asked Blossomstorm.

The queen slipped over to the nursery, where Nightwhisper was proudly crouched over Foxpelt and three kits. The first was a healthy dark gray tom, beside him a tan tabby she-cat, and finally a tawny tom. "I want to name them Ashkit, Fallowkit, and Harekit." Rumbled Foxpelt.

Nightwhisper's eyes shone with pride, but something glinted within him as he glanced over at Amberkit and Darkkit. "C-Congratulations…" Purred Blossomstorm.

Nightwhisper dipped his head, before turning back to his family. Juniperbush licked his mate before padding back to the warriors' den.

-One moon later-

Darkkit and Fallowkit happily tumbled out of the den, followed by Amberkit, Harekit, and Dawnkit. Blossomstorm yawned as she blinked open her eyes. Foxpelt mewed, "Morning Blossomstorm! I'm going out for a walk with Emberclaw, would you watch the kits for us?"

Blossomstorm nodded sleepily, and the other two queens left. Blossomstorm purred as Ashkit dashed out after the others, but Sootkit was still sitting in his nest. "Why don't you go and play with the others Sootkit?" Asked Blossomstorm.

Sootkit growled, "I'm too old to play games with kits. My littermates are all apprentices!"

"Well…you could go and talk to Thunderheart about it." Suggested the queen.

Perked, Sootkit dashed out to find his foster father. Blossomstorm uncertainly slipped out too, and her heart sunk at the sight of Thunderheart. The tom was in one of his angry moods, and he eyed his adopted son with disdain. "Father, why can't I be apprenticed with Badgerpaw, Applepaw, and Snakepaw?" Sootkit demanded.

Thunderheart sighed, "They aren't your real littermates! Stop moaning."

Blossomstorm winced as Sootkit's face fell, and he murmured, "Y-Yes Thunderheart."

Anger seized Blossomstorm, and she promised, _I'll treat him well as an apprentice._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mother, why are there stars?"

Blossomstorm blinked open her eyes, and glanced over at Amberkit. Blossomstorm was lying in a clearing of soft grass, her kits nuzzling into her pelt. This was their final night as kits, for the next dawn they would be apprenticed. "When your time comes little one, your pelt will begin to glow and you too will join the other warriors and become a star." Blossomstorm murmured.

Amberkit blinked softly once more at the blanket of stars before slipping into sleep again. Blossomstorm glanced at the sky. The black of night was already beginning to fade, and dawn was just starting to glow. Closing her eyes, the queen decided to remain for a bit longer.

"There you are!"

As Blossomstorm began to stir, she found herself gazing into Juniperbush's eyes. "It's time for our ceremony!" Squeaked Darkkit happily.

The family of five quickly filed back into the camp, where the clan was already gathering. Mistystar watched fondly as all three kits took their places beside Sootkit. "Cedarnose, you will be a mentor to Darkpaw. Nightwhisper will be Amberpaw's mentor, and Bronzefire will teach Dawnpaw. Blossomstorm, you will now receive your first apprentice, Sootpaw!" Mistystar finished.

"Darkpaw, Amberpaw, Dawnpaw, Sootpaw!" The warriors yowled happily.

As the apprentices touched noses with their new mentors, Sootpaw murmured, "How'd I do?"

"Very well." Purred Blossomstorm.

The new mentor led her apprentice out of the camp, and decided to first head for the Sun-River. "So is it _big_?" Asked Sootpaw as he bounced alongside Blossomstorm.

Blossomstorm nodded, "Yes, not too wide but deep, deep enough for even Mistystar to sink!"

Sootpaw pointed out, "But every cat knows Mistystar is the strongest swimmer in all the clans!"

"True, true…let's head to the MoonClan border next." Blossomstorm decided.

The apprentice raced ahead of her excitedly, and crashed straight into Snakepaw and Badgerpaw. Both apprentices were brandishing prey, a mouse and a sparrow. "Watch where you're going Sooty!" Sneered Snakepaw wickedly.

Badgerpaw glanced at his adopted littermate helplessly, before Snakepaw shove him. "Uh, yeah! You should still be curled up next to our mother!" Agreed Badgerpaw in a small voice.

His older brother gave him a nod of approval before prancing off with Badgerpaw at his heels. "Ignore them Sootpaw." Blossomstorm began.

Sootpaw wailed, "Easy for you to say! You don't have to share a den with them!"

"Hey Sootpaw!" Squealed Amberpaw as she tackled Sootpaw happily.

Blossomstorm nodded meaningfully at Sootpaw, before flicking her tail and leading them on. Bronzefire purred, "It seems like just yesterday that I was taking you and Hazelpaw out here for the first time!"

"Hazelpaw?" Repeated Sootpaw with confusion.

Flashing Bronzefire an irritated look, Blossomstorm glossed over it with, "It's nothing little one. Now, what can you smell?"

Amberpaw pushed past Sootpaw, and decided, "I'm guessing MoonClan, seeing as the mountain is right there!"

"That's what I was gonna say!" Protested Sootpaw.

Blossomstorm and Bronzefire exchanged glances, and Bronzefire flew in, "You were both right, MoonClan claimed the mountain, but we still have the great river.

Blossomstorm nodded, "Now, let's head over to our other border, the one near a Thunderpath."

As the patrol padded up to the wide road, Blossomstorm grabbed her daughter back just as a monster roared by. "You have to be careful! Monster could kill an apprentice like you and think they'd stepped on a twig!" Blossomstorm scolded.

Bronzefire agreed, "Those beasts killed my mother."

"Your _mother_?" Echoed Sootpaw curiously.

All eyes wen to the old she-cat, and she sighed, "My mother Daisyfoot was crossing the Thunderpath with my brother when a monster killed them both. That's all I will say."

Blossomstorm sighed with relief as she finished weaving her nest, and placed carefully beside Juniperbush's. "I'm so proud of our kits." Juniperbush was boasting to Thunderheart as Blossomstorm trotted past.

The older warrior flicked his ears, "_My_ kits will be warriors before yours."

"What about Sootpaw?" Growled Emberclaw.

The older queen was very protective of her adopted son, even if her mate wasn't. Thunderheart shrugged, "Not my kit."

Blossomstorm sighed and padded out of the camp. She wanted to sit in her favorite spot, the part of the Sun-River that flowed into the gathering-hollow. Once she arrived, she realized she wasn't alone. A tall black tom was sitting on a stone, his back to her. Hope flared through Blossomstorm, and she mewed, "D-Darkstar?"

The tom turned and she realized she was gazing at a tom identical to Darkstar; Nightwhisper. The tom's amber eyes lit up with surprise, and he mumbled, "I- er, I was just…"

Blossomstorm ducked her head in embarrassment, and murmured, "I'm sorry, I was just looking for…someone else…"

"Darkstar?"

"Yes."

"He means something to you. I don't know why, but you care about him. You do _care_ about him." Nightwhisper sighed.

Blossomstorm closed her eyes, and admitted, "I've done many things wrong in my life. I let my brother die, I fell for the wrong cat, twice in fact, and now I'm admitting this all to you. Why? Why you of all cats?"

"Because you and I should've raised those kits, not Juniperbush." Nightwhisper sighed.

The tom stepped forward to twine their tails, but Blossomstorm backed away, "Don't touch me. Our chance as mates is gone, I have a family I am loyal to."

With that, the she-cat turned and padded into the trees without waiting for a reply. Little did she know, two emerald green eyes watched her from the trees.

"Darkpaw is doing well." Commented Mistystar as she and Blossomstorm strolled through the forest.

Blossomstorm purred, "That's good! He was a bit slow at first, preferred hunting in the woods rather than fishing."

Mistystar pointed out, "But now he's as good as any. And Sootpaw is incredible! I saw him hook a trout clean out of the water yesterday, which took me nearly half of my apprenticeship to learn!"

"Yes, I'm surprised he's doing so well in his fourth moon of apprenticeship. Have you seen Juniperbush?"

"Afraid not, he's probably remarking the border with Thunderheart." Mistystar tipped her head, "Come to think of it Smokewhisker hasn't sent him out all day."

Fear plowed through Blossomstorm, and she tore back to the camp.


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyo! I'm back XD Sorry for not saying much in my previous posts I've been ****_really_**** busy lately, but hey, I digress. So here we are, number thirteen, also known as the "unlucky number". I guess we'll have to find out if it is :l Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Blossomstorm flew into the camp, and demanded, "Where's Juniperbush?"

Flintfur dropped the yew berries he was carrying, and admitted, "Haven't seen him."

Now panicking, Blossomstorm pounded out of the camp, wailing, "Juniperbush where are you?"

She waited a moment before hurrying in the direction of a patrol. Thunderheart stood ahead of Nightwhisper and Fishclaw. "What is it Blossomstorm?" Asked Fishclaw, setting down her sparrow.

"I can't find Juniperbush, I-I'm worried for him, have you seen him?" Blossomstorm trembled.

Thunderheart growled, "Haven't seen him, but we were looking for Strikestep, he's gone too!"

Blossomstorm lashed her tail in despair, before asking, "Where _haven't_ you searched?"

"The Thunderpath, because Nightwhisper's too scared!" Snarled Fishclaw, shoving Nightwhisper.

The tom glared at her, and Thunderheart snapped, "Be quiet! Blossomstorm and Fishclaw go and search the Thunderpath. Nightwhisper and I shall go towards the river."

Fishclaw nodded and dove into the bracken with Blossomstorm. _Please StarClan,_ Blossomstorm prayed, _Please let Juniperbush be safe!_ Fishclaw urged, "Come on, they can't be far-,"

The she-cat stopped as she locked onto the sight before two warriors. A giant monster sat resting on the Thunderpath, a twoleg crouched before it. "What's it doing?" Asked Fishclaw rhetorically as she tipped her head.

"Wait!" Screeched Blossomstorm as she spotted Juniperbush and Strikestep crouched in an unnatural den.

Fishclaw drew in a sharp breath, and dragged Blossomstorm back as she lunged for her mate. "Juniperbush! I…I love you." Blossomstorm's final words came out as a whisper.

Juniperbush cocked his head in her direction, and for a moment his eyes softened. But quickly the twoleg lifted the mesh den, and loaded both toms into the monster. Blossomstorm could only sob as the monster's eyes lit up, and the creature roared off towards twolegplace. Blossomstorm suddenly felt the ground beneath her turn, and she collapsed.

It was Amberpaw who woke her, the apprentice's soft calls bringing life back to Blossomstorm. "Blossomstorm's awake!" Yowled Darkpaw happily.

"Good." Mistystar sighed with relief. "Cat's of SunClan, I want you to remember our friends, Juniperbush and Strikestep. Both were fine warriors in their own turns, but today we lost them. In honor of their loss, I would like for their family to create a memorial for them."

Blossomstorm sat up, and rasped, "I-I would like to plant a juniper plant."

Nightwhisper snorted with amusement, but Thunderheart silenced him with a look. "Of course. Flintfur help search for a sapling." Mistystar ordered. "In the mean time, Snakepaw will need a new mentor. I have decided to take him on myself."

Smokewhisker mewed, "What about you Fishclaw? Strikestep was your brother."

Fishclaw didn't budge, but just stared straight ahead. Finally, she slowly stalked out of the camp. Mistystar flicked her tail and Dawnpelt trotted after her. Blossomstorm padded stiffly towards the camp entrance, her kits trailing after her. Padding over to Flintfur, Blossomstorm was slightly pleased to see the tom had a small plant at his paws. He nodded at Blossomstorm, and the she-cat planted the sapling beside a tall stone. Darkpaw whimpered, "I'll make you proud father."

Amberpaw agreed, "Farewell papa."

Dawnpaw said nothing, but gazed mournfully at the tiny bush. "I'll water it everyday," Promised Flintfur.

Blossomstorm closed her eyes, before padding back to the camp without another word.

"Blossomstorm? Do you want to lead a patrol?"

Blossomstorm slowly blinked open her eyes as Smokewhisker approached her. "Yes, who should I take?" Mumbled Blossomstorm clumsily.

Nightwhisper stepped forward, "I'll go."

"So will I." Agreed Fishclaw.

Smokewhisker nodded, "Good, hurry back."

Rising to her paws, Blossomstorm gazed at Nightwhisper. It may have been two moons since Juniperbush's disappearance, but Nightwhisper seemed very fond of reminding Blossomstorm that she no longer had a mate. As she watched the dark warrior, Blossomstorm realized he missed Juniperbush just as much as she did. Sootpaw bounded up, "What will we learn today Blossomstorm?"

"Well, you've been an apprentice for about five moons now, so I think it's time you learned how to fish." Blossomstorm decided.

Fishclaw wrinkled her nose, "I never enjoyed fishing, it's so messy!"

Blossomstorm nudged her, "That's just because you were born a _Drypaw_. Don't worry about it though."

Sootpaw cocked his head, "Drypaw?"

"That means you don't like swimming." Explained Nightwhisper.

Blossomstorm led the patrol out of the camp, and as they neared the river Blossomstorm could already hear cats splashing about and squealing in the river. As they came into view, Blossomstorm purred to see Amberpaw, Badgerpaw, and Snakepaw toppling over one another happily, their mentors watching patiently. "Shouldn't you be doing something about your apprentice?" Blossomstorm demanded, glowering at Nightwhisper.

The tom snorted, "Amberpaw can have fun if she wants, it takes her mind off of…you-know-what."

Fishclaw retorted, "That was two moons ago, and she isn't a kit. She should be able to handle it."

Blossomstorm snarled, "Leave my daughter alone! I never want to hear you talking about my kits or Juniperbush again."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blossomstorm strode through the bushes until she reemerged on the other side beside the Dark River. Too much had happened since she had met Darkstar, and she needed to start fresh. Glancing up at the stars, she remembered teaching Sootpaw to fish already four moons ago. In the time that had passed, Dawnpelt had fallen asleep and couldn't be woken, a rogue named Lichen had been accepted into the clan as Lichenpelt, the apprentices had become Badgerstripe, Snakestripe, and Appledawn, and Blossomstorm had vowed she would never again mother kits.

Blossomstorm pricked her ears as a cat stepped out to greet her. "It's about time you showed up." She growled ungraciously.

Darkstar's face fell, and he mumbled, "I-I thought you'd be happier to see me…"

"Darkstar, my mate has been captured by twolegs seven moons ago. Your kits are going to become warriors tomorrow, and I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry Darkstar, it's over." Blossomstorm whimpered.

The dark leader snarled, "Your _mate_? _I'm_ your mate!"

Blossomstorm retorted, "You're wrong. You may be my mate, but I will always name Juniperbush the father of my kits."

Darkstar hung his head, and sighed, "Blossomstorm…I need you now more than ever, please listen to me-,"

"No, I need to move on. I can't keep punishing myself by not seeing you, and when I do see you it's never the same." Blossomstorm began.

"Blossomstorm, I'm on my last life."

"What?"

"Listen, I have a disease. Jayfeather calls it _Darkcough_, and it means that whenever I run for too long I start to suffocate." Darkstar quivered as he glanced up at the trees, "I…I can't do anything I enjoy. But I agree with what you're saying. All I ask is that you tell me what our kits' new names are when they receive them."

Blossomstorm hesitated, but before she could go near her love, the tom turned and padded away. "Wait for me, promise me you'll wait for me!" Begged Blossomstorm.

Moments passed, and she gave up and padded away. As soon as she turned around, a voice murmured, "I will be with you forever, I promise."

"Finally, Darkpaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Darkstep!"

"Sootwhisker, Amberleaf, Dawnheart, Darkstep!" Cheered the clan happily.

Blossomstorm beamed with pride as her kits sat proudly before their clanmates, their tails high, eyes warm. Amberleaf padded over to Badgerstripe, and the two twined their tails lovingly. "Thank you for everything Blossomstorm." Purred Sootwhisker happily.

"You earned your name." Returned Blossomstorm gently.

Sootwhisker opened his mouth, but stopped as a snowflake landed between them. "Leafbare is here." Rasped Smokewhisker warily.

Mistystar pointed out, "At least we still have the river."

Blossomstorm turned tail and padded over to the nursery. Foxpelt was lying with her kits, Ashkit restlessly squirming about in his nest. "Quiet! You'll be apprenticed tomorrow remember?" Scolded Foxpelt gently.

"But I'm old enough to be apprenticed!" Retorted Harekit angrily.

Blossomstorm purred and padded back out to her kits. All three of her children were sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, excited expressions on their faces. "I'm so proud of all of you." Purred Blossomstorm.

Darkstep jumped to his paws and twined happily around his mother. Blossomstorm nudged them, "Come on, it's time you sat your vigil."

Blossomstorm awoke early the next morning. Yawning and stretching, she padded out just in time for Mistystar to call, "Let all cats old enough to swim in rivers gather beneath the Lichenrock for a clan meeting!"

Instantly, all of Foxpelt's kits exploded out to the meeting. Lichenpelt padded out too, her expression grim. Blossomstorm watched as Nightwhisper padded out too, but instead of sitting beside Foxpelt like she had expected the tom took his seat next to Lichenpelt. "What's up with them?" Hissed Blossomstorm in Fishclaw's ear.

Fishclaw whispered, "Oh haven't you heard? Foxpelt and Nightwhisper had a fight, and Foxpelt has been mooning over Thunderheart while Nightwhisper and Lichenpelt are as close as littermates!"

Blossomstorm's jaw dropped. _That incompetent tom! Will he never understand love?_ Mistystar nodded at the three kits gathered beneath her, and mewed, "Dawnheart, this will be your first apprentice, train Fallowpaw well. Thunderheart, I'm giving you Ashpaw, mentor him well. Finally Badgerstripe, I'm giving you Harepaw to mentor."

Blossomstorm warmly called out the new apprentices' names, before glancing over at her son proudly as he touched noses with Fallowpaw. The she-cat squeaked, "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you're safe with him." Promised Blossomstorm gently.

Dawnheart nodded at his mother, before leading his apprentice out of the camp with the others. Settling down to groom, Blossomstorm stopped as she noticed Smokewhisker observing her. _Crazy old flea-pelt_, Blossomstorm thought angrily. As if on cue, the deputy rose shakily to his paws and limped over to Blossomstorm. "Blossomstorm," He rasped, "I want to talk with you, alone."

Blossomstorm took a step back, "What? Why?"

Smokewhisker nudged her along, "Just come with me."

Feeling slightly afraid, Blossomstorm followed without another word. _Surely he won't do anything rash, unless the old fool is going to try to take me as his mate! What then? I swore I would never have kits again; let alone this elder's kits!_ Blossomstorm's heart quickened as Smokewhisker stopped her beside Juniperbush's memorial, and rasped, "Blossomstorm, I know you and I haven't been close, and I know you have suffered so terribly in your life. You're an orphan, your littermate is dead and your mate is probably the same, but I wanted to ask you…"

_Here it comes_, Blossomstorm kneaded at the ground worriedly. Smokewhisker looked into her eyes, and began, "As you know I am quite old to be a deputy. I know I will never become leader, but I wanted to ask you…"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"She had three kits." Purred Flintfur as he padded out of the nursery.

Lichenpelt had just birthed three healthy kits, but Nightwhisper was worried. "Is she still coughing?" The tom demanded.

Flintfur reassured him, "Only barely. I've given her some catmint and she should be fine. As for your kits…"

"Yes?"

"They'll probably be okay. Your first kit is very weak." Flintfur explained.

Blossomstorm felt pity worm it's way through her, and she plucked up enough nerve to say, "I hope your son gets well!"

Nightwhisper glanced back at her warily, and nodded, "I…I'm sure they'll be fine."

Blossomstorm rose to her paws and padded over to Amberleaf. The young she-cat's belly was already swollen, and she looked pleased. "I hope my kits will do well." The queen sighed, glancing at her belly.

Blossomstorm nodded, "I'm sure they will be."

The deputy organized a few patrols and talked with Smokewhisker for a while longer until a shriek came from the nursery. Flintfur soon exited carrying a small lump of fur. "Thistlekit?" Gasped Nightwhisper in horror.

Flintfur regretfully set the tiny bundle down in the snow, and announced, "I'm moving your other kits out of the nursery."

"Why?" Demanded Nightwhisper.

"Because they all have greencough." Growled the medicine cat tartly.

Blossomstorm felt the ground beneath her paws sway, and she demanded, "Is there nothing I can do?"

Flintfur ordered, "Go to MoonClan. Poppyleaf may have some catmint."

Blossomstorm nodded and bounded off, worry tossing through her. As she crossed the border, a huge tom stepped out to intercept. "Where d'you think you're going?" Demanded Hawkfeather.

"Please, our kits are sick, we need catmint!" Pleaded Blossomstorm.

Hawkfeather's icy blue eyes widened, and he ordered, "Follow me."

The MoonClan warrior stiffly led Blossomstorm past the mountain and into a strange stone hollow. Glancing around the camp, Blossomstorm could see that the MoonClan cats weren't phased by the harsh weather. Most of them had thick fur coats, and those who didn't have husky pelts were using animal fur to keep warm. "This way." Hawkfeather growled as he led her past the warriors and towards a small den.

Blossomstorm glanced up at a huge stone she remembered was called the Clanrock. From inside the den behind it, Blossomstorm could hear coughing. "Are your cats sick?" She asked nervously.

Hawkfeather began, "Darkstar, he's-,"

Suddenly, paws slammed into Blossomstorm, and she met the unfriendly gaze of Skyleap. "Good job catching this trespasser Hawkfeather!" The deputy hissed.

Hawkfeather knocked Skyleap off, and stood before his brother in a challenge, "Enough! Their kits are sick, they need catmint."

Skyleap's expression suddenly turned somber, and he mewed, "Poppyleaf is with Darkstar, but I know which ones to bring."

The tom turned and padded into the den, and Hawkfeather explained, "When he was an apprentice, he started out as a medicine cat. Unfortunately Jayfeather received a sign that told him Poppyleaf was next in line, and so Skyleap became a warrior instead. He still misses it though."

Blossomstorm cringed as another bought of coughing erupted from the leader's den, and she asked, "May I go and see Darkstar?"

"Why?"

"I just hate to hear any cat suffering, and maybe there's something I can do."

Hawkfeather hesitated before slowly nodding, "Alright then, come with me."

The MoonClan warrior stiffly led Blossomstorm up a small path of rocks and into the large den. Inside was a terrible sight. Darkstar was on his side in his nest, his eyes puffy, throat swollen. A pool of blood dribbled from his mouth, and his expression was blank. _Blossomstorm, I'm on my last life…_ The tom's words echoed in Blossomstorm's head, and as she knelt beside the leader she whispered, "Amberleaf, Dawnheart, and Darkstep."

A flicker of pride danced in Darkstar's hollow eyes, before the light slowly faded and his breathing shuddered to a halt. Darkstar was dead.

Blossomstorm did everything she could to hide her grief. Ignoring the suspicious glances thrown at her from Poppyleaf, Blossomstorm padded out of the cat with Skyleap. The tom was silent now, but Blossomstorm managed, "I…I'm sure you'll make a great leader."

Skyleap looked at her before dropping the bundle and wailing, "That's the problem, I'm _nothing_ without him!"

"Nothing?" Echoed Blossomstorm, pinning her ears to her head.

"Nothing! I always looked up to him, he practically raised me after Acornleap died, and now what am I supposed to do? I have to _lead_ the cats, but I can't! I…I don't know how." Skyleap wailed.

The tom hung his head, and sinking into the snow refused to look at Blossomstorm. _This is Darkstar's closest friend, his nephew, I must be kind to him,_ Blossomstorm told herself before settling down beside him. "Listen Skyleap, Darkstar will always be with you. Who knows? Maybe he'll give you a life."

Skyleap brightened slightly, and agreed, "Yeah…yeah that's true…great StarClan! I hope your kits are alright!"

Blossomstorm gasped, and grabbing the herbs thundered down the slope, realizing how long ago she had left her camp. Returning to the nursery, Blossomstorm dropped the herbs in despair at the sight of Lichenpelt bent over two limp bodies. Nightwhisper stepped out of the shadows. His fiery gaze lit up this night, and he snarled, "What took you so long? Don't you realize my kits _died_ because of you?"

"They never would have survived Nightwhisper." Flintfur snapped, "They were dying the minute they opened their eyes. I'm sorry."

Nightwhisper glared around the camp as he realized that more cats would agree with their medicine cat rather than a warrior. The tom continued to glare at Blossomstorm before turning his back and leaning into Lichenpelt. Blossomstorm's stomach churned as she spotted Foxpelt. The she-cat's eyes were slick with a mixture of regret and satisfaction, while beside her Thunderheart mumbled about his first kits. Mistystar croaked, "Blossomstorm, take those herbs back to MoonClan. Oh, and is there anything to report?"

Blossomstorm raised her chin, and meowed, "Darkstar is dead. That's why I was so long."

"Darkstar!" Shrieked Nightwhisper, "That's all you've ever cared about! Oh poor Darkstar, oh what a sad _9_ lives he's lived! Oh poor him! My kits were alive for one day! This is all Darkstar's fault!"

Suddenly, Blossomstorm hurled herself on Nightwhisper, and shoved her muzzle into his face. "Never say that again!" She roared.

The she-cat then gathered her herbs and shoved her way out of the camp. Skyleap was sitting patiently, and when he saw Blossomstorm his eyes lit up. "So are the kits okay?" He demanded.

Blossomstorm gazed at him with weary eyes, "In StarClan, everything is alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blossomstorm pushed her way out of the nursery, and padded into the camp. She felt warmed by the sight of her first grandchild. Shellkit was certainly lively, but being the only kit in the litter made her all the more important. "Blossomstorm, a word?" Rasped Mistystar.

The deputy nodded and bounded over to the leader beneath the Lichenrock. "What is it Mistystar?" She meowed cautiously.

Mistystar gazed up at the sky, and murmured, "StarClan has been kind to us this leaf-bare, I am happy to see all that you have accomplished, you're first grandchild is strong and healthy, and I'm sure Darkstep and Dawnheart will have kits of their own in time. You've lived a good life…as have I. I'm pleased that we've been so lucky."

"Is something wrong?" Blossomstorm mewed gently, fear causing her heart to pump faster.

The old leader's eyes glinted with amusement, and she purred raggedly, "I'm not going to be around for much longer, and I want you to know that I'm so proud to have watched you grow from Blossomkit, daughter of Heathertail and Breezepelt, into Blossomstorm, mother of Juniperbush's kits Darkstep, Dawnheart, Amberleaf, and Blossomkit."

Blossomstorm drew in a sharp breath, and whimpered, "You've always been like a second mother to me ever since Heathertail died…I promise to do whatever it takes to follow in your pawsteps."

"I don't want that. I want you to create your own path, to lead SunClan to its strongest potential, but that isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you." Mistystar admitted, "I have received a prophecy. There will be a cat born during war that will bring peace, but there will be a cat born in peace that will bring war. But there is a cat from SunClan who will be part of this prophecy, you _must_ appoint the cat of clay as your deputy, he could be important to SunClan's future."

Blossomstorm hesitated, before slowly nodding, "Of course Mistystar."

"Mistystar is dying."

Flintfur's words struck Blossomstorm like a blow from Tigerstar. "Dying?" She echoed incredulously.

The medicine cat shifted uncomfortably form side to side, and mewed, "Yes…she says that you are to be her last visitor."

Blossomstorm's eyes wavered, and she slowly gulped, "V-Very well…if that's what Mistystar wants then I will."

Thunderheart and Bronzefire padded slowly out of Mistystar's den, their heads low. Blossomstorm knew it was her turn, and slowly padded into the leader's den. "M-Mistystar?" Blossomstorm stammered.

Mistystar lay on her side, her eyes puffy and her flanks heaving with every breath. "Ah, come in my dear." The leader coughed.

Blossomstorm tentatively padded inside, and Mistystar rasped, "Y-Your granddaughter…is she well?"

"Getting stronger every day." Blossomstorm promised.

It had been two moons since Shellkit was born, and already she resembled Amberleaf and Darkstar so much. Mistystar leant in, "Willowshine told me about your little secret."

Blossomstorm gasped, "Who else did she tell?"

"Only me, I swear it." Mistystar promised. "I understood almost instantly. Darkstar was a fine, strong leader. Darkstep resembles him so much, as does Dawnheart…but I'm rambling now. Why waste so much time when I have so little?"

"D-Don't leave me!" Begged Blossomstorm as she crouched beside Mistystar.

Mistystar purred, "Blossomstorm…no Blossom_star_! You were always destined for greatness, I just wish I could've done so much more for you." A single tear trickled down the elderly she-cat's muzzle.

Blossomstorm panted, "No! No! You can't leave me! Not like…"

_First Breezepelt, then Hazelpaw, then Heathertail, then Blossomkit, then Juniperbush, then Darkstar, and now you._ The words danced on Blossomstorm's tongue, and she felt lonelier than ever. Mistystar's eyes wavered, and she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

The she-cat's eyes glazed, and she shuddered before lying still. "N-No…I'm sorry." Blossomstorm cried.

"Are you okay Blossomstorm?" Squeaked Shellkit as she trotted inside.

The tiny she-cat demanded, "What's wrong with Mistystar?"

"S-She has joined StarClan." Replied Blossomstorm shakily.

Shellkit stepped back, "W-What? She's dead?"

Blossomstorm slowly dragged Mistystar out of the leader's den, and gently laid her in the center of the camp. "Oh StarClan no!" Wailed Amberleaf.

Flintfur bowed his head, "She is with Bluestar and Oakheart now."

"_Who?_" Asked Fishclaw curiously.

"N-No one!" Barked Flintfur quickly, "Let's share tongues with Mistystar."

Blossomstorm closed her eyes, and glanced over at Smokewhisker. The old tom's eyes seemed haunted and he appeared gaunt. Now the eldest cat in the clan, he also had some of the highest authority. _But I have the strongest authority now,_ Blossomstorm realized, _I am the clan leader._


	18. Chapter 18

**The final chapter :l Well not including the epilogue. Thanks for making it this far into the story! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy my future book Acornleap's Journey, which will explain all of the unclear chronological events in this fanfic series! :D**

Chapter 18

Blossomstorm trotted after Flintfur, her fur nervously spiked up. As she glanced around, she knew they had arrived at the Moonpool. Flintfur nodded at her, "You've made it this far, you can't give in now!"

Blossomstorm nodded, and gently dipped her nose into the icy depths. For a moment, instinct told her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, he found herself beside a deep river. Peering at it closely, she could just make out a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Blossomstorm!"

Turning away from the strange vision, Blossomstorm turned to see Darkstar sitting, watching her. His green eyes glistened with pride, and he purred, "We've been waiting for you."

"We?" She echoed curiously.

A tiny dappled orange she-kit bounced up beside Darkstar, and purred, "Hi mama!"

Blossomstorm purred, "B-Blossomkit!"

Blossomkit flew over and twined around her mother's legs, while Darkstar rubbed his muzzle against hers. "Finished?" Demanded the familiar smooth voice of Willowshine.

"Yes, let's get on with the ceremony." Agreed Darkstar quickly, blushing.

Six other cats appeared, and Willowshine stepped forward first. "Greetings Blossomstar, and welcome to StarClan! I give you a life of loyalty. Use it well when you care for your clan, and follow the code above all else."

The medicine cat blinked at her meaningfully before stepping back. Blossomstorm gasped as fire was pumped from her heart throughout her body. Next came Hazelpaw. The tom's eyes shone with pride as he purred, "I've missed you sister! I give you a life of mentoring. Use it well when teaching the apprentices of SunClan."

Blossomstorm dipped her head with understanding. She purred as a feeling of warmth and trust swept through her, the feeling she had felt when she received Sootwhisker as an apprentice. Hazelpaw nodded at her and let Breezepelt step forward. Blossomstorm craned her neck, _Heathertail?_ "She is safe, but she will not give you a life today." Breezepelt rasped.

"Oh…that's alright." Blossomstorm's throat tightened but she ignored it.

Breezepelt went on, "I give you a life of forgiveness. Forgive those of your clan. They are your kin, your family."

He touched his nose to Blossomstorm's forehead and pain shot through her. _It hurts to forgive,_ she reminded herself bluntly. Breezepelt nodded at her proudly and a calico tom stepped forward. "Greetings, my name is Acornleap." The tom explained.

"Of course! I've heard great stories of you." Blossomstorm gasped.

Acornleap purred, "I give you a life of acceptance. Use it well when you accept your fate, and the destinies of others."

Blossomstorm felt herself wanting to cry as memories of Blossomkit, Darkstar, Hazelpaw, Breezepelt, Nightcloud, and Flower's deaths crashed into her and clouded her mind. Darkstar was next. He and Blossomkit explained, "We want to give you a life together. We give you a life of love, use it well when you care for the cats of your clan, and when you watch your kits grow."

Warmth spread through Blossomstorm, a feeling she had only truly felt once. _I'm sorry Darkstar…_ Blossomkit nuzzled one of Blossomstorm's legs, and Darkstar gently carried her away. Next came Nightcloud. The once elderly she-cat was now a young and beautiful warrior. She purred wryly, "You didn't think I was always your grandmother did you? I give you a life of wisdom. You are full of it from your nose to your tail-tip, but if you need guidance listen to the elders of your clan. They know and understand more than any other cat."

Blossomstorm smiled as familiar tales of Firestar and The Great Journey filled her head, as did the voices of Ratscar, Snaketail, and Smokewhisker. Nightcloud smiled at her granddaughter before padding away, leaving a dark brown tabby tom to step forward. "Greetings young one, my name is Bramblestar. Mistystar has told you about me, yes?"

"Of course! You're a legend!" Gasped Blossomstorm, bowing her head low in respect.

Bramblestar purred, "I give you a life of understanding. Use it well when forgiving those who have wronged you, and teaching trust to the young of your clan."

Peace swept over Blossomstorm, and she couldn't help but smile. This was all she had wished for her entire life, just peace and bliss. But it seemed as though everyone she had ever loved died. She blinked curiously as the image of a bright ginger she-cat with a white paw danced in Bramblestar's flashing eyes, and he smiled before turning away. Blossomstorm strained her neck to see who was next, and was surprised to see a tiny blue-gray tom kit. "My name is Puddlekit!" The she-kit squeaked.

Blossomstorm purred, "I am honored to meet you Puddlekit."

Puddlekit explained, "I died in the battle that drove the clans here, my mother was Daisy! But she died trying to save me form a big bad orange warrior who killed me too!"

"His name was Rowanstar." Growled a long—legged black tom as he stalked forward. "_My_ name is Spiderleg. I'm her father."

Puddlekit nodded, "We're here to give you a life!"

Spiderleg nodded, "We give you a life of patience. Don't jump into a battle and think before you act."

As weight rocketed over Blossomstorm, she felt forced to her haunches and wanted to race away, but she could not move. Her legs ached and her head thumped, but she knew she could make it. Spiderleg nodded at her before carrying Puddlekit away. The penultimate cat was a tall pale brown tabby tom. He glanced at the other ancient cats nervously as they glared at him furiously. "M-My name is Onestar." He began. "I give you a life of strength…use it well when you must bear the weight of foolish decisions, and learn to fix the mistakes you have made."

He hurriedly touched his nose to her head, and Blossomstorm felt power stir within her. Onestar seated himself at the edge of the clearing, while Bramblestar gazed at him with cold, haunted eyes. Finally, Mistystar padded forward. This was not the Mistystar Blossomstorm had grown up knowing. This was a strong, young, and beautiful she-cat, full of life and joy. Her blue eyes shone with power, and she took strong strides towards Blossomstorm. "Blossomstorm, my fine deputy. From the moment I watched you open your eyes, I knew you were special. I give you the lives of spirit and loyalty. Use them well when you fight for your clan, and when you lead your clan to the future."

She leant in and touched her nose to Blossomstorm's head. Expecting more pain, the deputy flinched. However this time, a new feeling spread through her. She realized she had always known this feeling. The feeling she knew she felt when she hunted or fought, when she birthed her kits and when she took the oath as deputy. She blinked at Mistystar, who yowled, "I now hail you by your new name, Blossomstar! Your old life is no more, for you have now received the nine lives of a leader! Lead your clan through good times and bad, teach your kits and care for your elders. As the authority of former leader I hereby give you SunClan to lead and teach from this moment until you do the same!"

"Blossomstar! Blossomstar!" The cats around her cheered.

Blossomstar felt all of her new lives swelling through her, mixing together and strengthening her. Finally, the cats around her faded and she awoke beside Flintfur. Flintfur bowed his head low in respect, and mewed, "Blossomstar."

Blossomstar's eyes softened, and she murmured, "I won't let you down StarClan. I _will_ find the cat of clay."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Blossomstar sighed as she led her patrol through the moorlands and up towards the MoonClan border. She couldn't believe Nightwhisper's son, Claykit, had been taken, presumably by Skystar. She was still getting over the fact that the cat of clay was Nightwhisper's son. She shook her head to clear it as the reached the MoonClan camp. Nightwhisper hissed nervously, "D'you think Skystar will let us search?"

Blossomstar replied firmly, "He has to."

She then strode towards the camp, but suddenly a silver-gray apprentice flew out from behind some boulders, and yowled, "Stormwater! There are enemy cats ahead!"

Nightwhisper cursed, "Stupid kit! You ruined everything!"

Suddenly, Stormwater leapt upon Nightwhisper, furiously clawing at him. "Run Swiftpaw!" He ordered.

Nightwhisper let Stormwater slide from him to Dawnheart, and the black tom looked to Blossomstar expectantly. Blossomstar raised her tail as the apprentice flew back to his camp, and soothed, "Let him run. He won't make it back in time anyhow. Come on."

The leader silently pounded towards the camp, Nightwhisper at her side. Once they arrived, Blossomstar snarled, "Skystar! Where is Claykit?"

Skystar padded out of a crag in the stone side, and retorted, "I have no idea who Claykit is."

"Don't play dumb! Even if you are a natural." Spat Nightwhisper.

Skystar flicked his tail, "My mate has already kitted, and so has Echospirit. Why would I need to steal your kits when I have a full nursery?"

Blossomstar shifted from paw to paw, trying to find an excuse. However, she knew when she was beaten. She turned on Nightwhisper angrily, "He's right. _You_ said you saw a MoonClan warrior carrying away your son!"

Nightwhisper hung his head, "I was mistaken, but I _did_ see a cat carry Claykit away! He was headed for the forest!"

Skystar hesitated before leaping down from the High rock. "We can offer you our help. My warriors know that territory by heart."

Blossomstar shot him a grateful look, and Lightningfang nodded, "It's settled. I'll take Nightwhisper, Hawkfeather, Owltail, and Hollypaw to the forest. Stormwater will take Ebonystep and Swiftpaw to the mountain with Blossomstar."

Blossomstar's heart sank as she realized she would have to climb the mountain with the others. Swiftpaw trudged after his father, eyeing Blossomstar warily. The SunClan leader sighed and padded after them. She had never gone too high up since Hazelpaw's incident, but she shook her head to clear it. Swiftpaw had fallen back to pad beside Blossomstar, and he asked, "Ready?"

Blossomstar almost lied, but she sensed something about the young tom that calmed her. "I'm afraid of heights."

"You're what?" Gasped Swiftpaw, shocked.

Blossomstar nodded, "Ever since I was an apprentice, I had nightmares about falling to my death…just like Hazelpaw."

Swiftpaw cocked his head, "Who?"

"My brother, when we were apprentices he fell out of a tree and that was it." Blossomstar sighed.

She quickened her pace as some pebbles scattered to the ground far below. Swiftpaw padded to the side of her closest to the edge. Realizing he was trying to comfort her, Blossomstar shot him a grateful glance. However she couldn't help but unsheathe her claws, and as she stubbed her toe on a stone her eyes widened with fear and she gasped. Stormwater called, "You alright Blossomstar?"

Blossomstar knew she couldn't let herself appear afraid in front of this MoonClan warrior, and so replied smoothly, "Never better. I love the views!"

Stormwater said nothing, but narrowed his eyes and moved on.

"Okay time to panic." Panted Blossomstar as Stormwater and Ebonystep bounded off after the rogue they had seen crossing the moors with Claykit in her jaws. "I hadn't paid a thought as to how I would get down!"

"Don't worry, I mean look at my father, he's running down a cliff face and he's having an easier time than he did on the trail!" Swiftpaw tentatively reassured Blossomstar.

The leader spread out her legs, and shifted them one by one down the trail. Swiftpaw was less patient, "Come on this is the easy part! Are you a leader or a 'paw?"

Blossomstar glared at him, ready to cuff him for his disrespect. In the end, she realized he was just trying to help and began walking more steadily. Finally, the apprentice broke the silence, "Blossomstar, have you ever been to the star-rocks?"

"No, what are they?"

"They're these great big boulders just above the camp. The elders and queens like to warm their fur when the sun is out, after all it's the warmest spot in MoonClan!"

Blossomstar purred as she realized what came to mind. "We have something similar, the River-stones. They're huge stones next to the river, the elders and kits like to sun-bath there." She glanced at Swiftpaw and saw him smiling, "I never realized our clans were so alike!"

Swiftpaw beamed, "Neither did I!"

For a moment they padded side by side in silence, thankful for each other's company. Soon however, they reached the base of the mountain and Blossomstar paused to glance back up the path. "Beautiful isn't it? I can't imagine why any cat in your clan would want to be a warrior when they could be up here all day!"

Swiftpaw nodded slowly, and ventured, "I never thought I'd be saying this to a SunClan cat, let alone leader! But I want to remain your friend Blossomstar…"

Blossomstar glanced down at the young tom, and in his emerald eyes she thought she could see Darkstar gazing at her, and maybe it was this that made her wish, no _hope_ that Swiftpaw's future would be a good one. Finally, she purred, "I'd like that Swiftpaw, I'd like that."

The End

**Thank everyone who read this story! I worked very hard on this for 6 months and it finally paid off! I am so grateful to all my friends for cheering me on and helping make this happen! If you aren't clear on anything you can always check out Swiftstar's war or Acornleap's Journey when it's published. Thank you and farewell for now ;)**

**-A**


End file.
